Full Moon
by highasf99
Summary: Jacob imprints on Bella and he tells her and they make love and then she gets pregnant with twin boys, and then they get married. And there’s one specific part where a really bad storm comes after Bella and Jacob make love and Sam orders everyone including Charlie to stay in Sam and Emily’s mansion which was built for it and they are stuck there for a few days but Leah comes in and
1. Chapiter 1

**Bella's POV:**

I've been out of school for a month now. And it's been 3 weeks now. 3 weeks since I haven't seen Jacob after he got "sick", and Billy refused to let me visit him. I leave calls every day and messages every day... he hasn't answered any. It was around 5 pm, and Charlie was going to be home soon... it's been pretty stormy for a few days now... you could hear the wind and the rain against the windows of the house. Today was the day that I was going to see Jacob... and no one was going to stop me. I had Charlie's dinner ready on the table and his football was on the tv. I sat there in my thin long-sleeved shirt and jeans, waiting for Charlie. Finally, I heard his cruiser pull in the driveway apart from the rain and wind, I got up. I heard him unlock the door and then walk in and close it behind him. He continued his usual ritual of putting his belt up along with his jacket, and then he walked into the kitchen. I gave him a quick hug and then started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Jacob's," I replied. And I heard him sigh.

"Bells..." He started, but I stopped him. I turned around and looked at him.

"Don't start this again Charlie, I'm sorry but I'm really not in the mood right now," I said, quickly. He sighed again, sitting down.

"Just be safe... and call me if you can't get back because of the rain please." I nodded, and turned around again, heading to the door.

"I love you Bells." He said. And I stopped mid-step.

"I love you too dad." I could feel him smile, and I smiled. It's been a long time since I called him dad. And I opened the door and locked it on my way out. And felt the rain and wind hit my face hard. I put my hand over my face and pushed against the wind to my truck. It was hard to open the door, but I managed to open it and get in and shut it right away. I immediately started the truck up, shivering as I tried to turn the heat up while rubbing my arms with my hands and then blowing my hands to try and warm up knowing the heater took a while to start. After a minute and drove out and started my way to La-Push. I was shivering the whole way there, giving up completely on the heat. Once I got there I could already see the familiar dirt road and the little house. There was one living room light one that I could see. When I got on the dirt road, something out of the corner of my eye caught my eye and I looked over and saw these figures standing on the edge of the forest, and they were all looking at me. They all looked the same... tall, tan, all wearing shorts, runners, and no shirts... which I don't know how was possible without freezing to death, but one of them who was a little taller then the rest of them were standing further out of the forest then the others. I turned and looked back to the dirt road and then parked and turned off the car, and saw the taller guy running towards my truck now, and the rest had disappeared into the forest. I forced my door opened and it slammed shut after I got out. I put my hand out in front of my face and fought against the wind and trying to figure out who the guy was, and as he got closer I started recognizing who it was and my jaw dropped to the floor. It was Jacob. He was so tall... how was he out here in nothing but shorts and a pair of sneakers. His hair... it was all cut, short and cropped now. And there was a tattoo on his arm. "Jake!" I called, and he ran beside me and put his arm around me with his hand on my hip and an arm in front of my face blocking the wind and rain and continued pulled me to the house without effort. And he seemed completely unphased by the storm. He opened the door, and pulled me inside and then shut the door and let me go, and I walked a little further in front of him, catching my breath, and he just stood there looking at the ground and then he finally looked up at me slowly and once he met my eyes, we were locked... there was a weird pull between us, and his breath quickened and his mouth dropped slightly. I had no idea what to say or do, so I just stood there gaping. After a minute or two, I finally gathered my wits and spoke. "Jake I-" And then I was interrupted by Billy.

"Bella! What are you doing here?" He said, outraged, standing there staring at us both. I couldn't even turn my head to look at him. "I have told you this many times not to come ba-"

"Stop it dad!" Jacob finally said. Billy just turned and looked at him. Jacob walked over and bent down and whispered something in his ear quickly, and then Billy took a minute and then nodded, and then on queue, someone knocked on the door. Jacob turned around again and opened the door revealing a man who looked a little bit like Jacob but shorter and older. The guy nodded at Jake and then looked over at me and looked at me from top to bottom and then looked over at Billy, and Billy looked at me one last time and then wheeled himself out into the storm with the guy, and Jacob closed the door. I stared at him and then he turned and looked at me... he looked... broken. I started walking towards him, and he started walking towards me and we closed the distance between us and my arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders and his arms wrapped my waist and our faces were buried in each other's necks and my hands were in his hair as his hands gripped my thin shirt. I could feel myself starting to cry, and he just hugged me tighter. We stood there for I don't know how long. Finally, I pulled back with a tear-streaked face and looked at him with my hand on his cheek. He smiled at me.

"Hey Jake," I whispered.

"Hey Bells..." He said, his voice cracking. I smiled again. After a minute, I realized everything that happened, and I stood away from him with my arms across my chest. I regained my voice.

"What the hell Jacob! I thought you were too sick to even stand up! And your out there in the storm in shorts and runners! You cut your hair and... got a tattoo..." I said, starting off good and then I got weaker, looking down. "What happened to you?" I finally asked. He sighed.

"Let's go sit down. I have to explain a lot." I nodded and followed him to couch and he sat down and I sat next to him and sat there looking at him as I waited. After a minute he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry... for everything." He said, looking down at his hands. "I'm going to say this straight... there really is no other way of saying it... and it's going to be really hard to believe." He took another breath. "The reason I cut my hair and got this tattoo... and got taller I guess... is because..." He rolled his eyes and snorted. "This is going to sound ridiculous... I haven't ever said this out loud to anyone." I rolled my eyes.

"Just tell me Jacob," I demanded. He looked at me.

"I'm... a... I'm a were-" He stopped, and then tried again. "I'm a werewolf..." He whispered. "I know... it sounds stupid... but I promise I'm not lying Bells... I could go outside and show you..." He said, starting to get up, but I stopped him putting my hand on his chest and pushing him back down."

"No Jake... it's alright... I believe you..." I said, shocked because I really did. He relaxed back into the couch and I took my hand back. "Keep going..." I said.

"Sam... is the leader of our pack... he's the guy who picked Billy up... and the other people in our pack are Seth, Paul, Quil, Jared, Embry, and Leah. There are a lot of people involved with this... pack members, imprints, children, were a very big group... you'll meet them soon. I'm so sorry for how my dad behaved please forgive him, there are a lot of rules... one of them being no one else other then imprints, children, the group like our chiefs and leaders, and of course the pack members." My face scrunched up confused.

"Then why are you telling me th-" I started, but he answered it immediately.

"That's what I'm going to explain next... this is going to be the hardest part to explain out of everything. Just let me think for a minute..." He said, leaning his head against the couch. I nodded, waiting, feeling myself relax the more he explained the truth. After a minute or two, his head came back up and looked at me and sat up towards me and took my hands, and I let him, looking back at him. "Bells... you know the saying "love at first sight." I froze, and the nodded, and he continued. "Well... what happened is kinda like that... I uh... I imprinted on you." He said, and then looked at me for my reaction. I just started him, and I don't even know what expression was on it.

"I don't... really know what that means Jake..." I said, even though I was getting a pretty good idea of what it was. He chuckled.

"Sorry... this is hard to explain..." He put his face in his hands thinking again and then he took my hands again. "Imprinting on someone is like... when you see her, everything changes... all of a sudden it's not gravity holding you to the planet, it's her... nothing else matters, you would do anything, be anything for her..." I looked down at our hands, and he sighed taking one of his hands away and put it on my cheek and he brought his face closer to mine, and I knew exactly what he was going to say next, and I looked him in the eyes. "Bella I imprinted on you..." He said, and I nodded. It took me another minute to gather my head.

"Is that what happened when we got into the house?" I asked, remembering the pull I felt towards him. He nodded gently. I looked at him again feeling the pull, but it was stronger now... maybe it was because I knew he did imprint on me and what an imprint was. I sat there... and the pull made it impossible... all those feelings and stuff I had always felt Jacob we're coming out. I took my hand away from his and placed it behind his neck my fingers in his and I kissed him. It was perfect. There was no shock or anything. As soon as I moved in to kiss him he did the same. Our lips moved in synch... getting deeper, as both our feelings were finally being let out after all those years. Both my arms were now wrapped around his neck and my fingers were in his hair and I moved to straddle him at the same time he put his hands on my hips to bring me over. We stayed there for a long time until finally our kisses got too deep and we needed more. He picked me up while standing and I wrapped my legs around his waist and I assumed he was walking us to his room. I kissed down his neck and shoulders while he was walking there and once we got in he kicked the door shut with his foot and then kicked off his sneakers and then sat on the edge of the bed while I continued to straddle him and I kissed him again.

**Jacob's POV:**

I nodded, and she looked at him again. I felt the pull towards her that was stronger. I felt one of her hands move up to behind my neck and felt her fingers in my hair and she leaned in and I leaned in and kissed her. It was perfect... we automatically moved our lips together in synch. Our kisses kept getting deeper. Both of her arms wrapped around my neck, and I put my hands on her hips bringing her over and she straddled my lap. We stayed there for a while until our kisses got too deep and we needed more. I picked her up and felt her wrap her legs around my waist and smiled feeling her kiss my neck and shoulders as I walked to my room. I kicked the door shut with my foot once I got in and kicked off my shoes and sat on the edge of the bed, and looked up at her and she kissed me again. I broke the kiss and lifted her shirt over her head gently and then kissed her again and she pressed herself against me very closely. I kissed down her neck and collarbone and she kept her hands in my hair watching and then she stood up and started undoing her jeans in front of me blushing a beautiful shade of red and then took off her panties and straddled me again kissing me trying to hide her body, my hands slowly went up her bareback and I unhooked her bra throwing it aside quickly. She began kissing my neck again, and I put my hand on her lower back and placed her down on the bed kissing her chest, and I felt her kissing behind my ear and her hands ran up my abs to my chest and I moaned with my forehead on her shoulder feeling myself get hard. And then I felt her hands go back down to my shorts and she attempted to unzip them and she struggled so I kissed her and undid my shorts and took them off quickly and threw them aside. Our kisses continued getting deeper and I felt her hands go down again taking off boxers kissing down my abs as she went lower and then threw them aside, climbing back up. I smiled and kissed her. She went on the side with her hand on my chest and I felt her try to push me on my back and I allowed it knowing she was nowhere near strong enough to actually push me, and she straddled me again. And I sat up with my back against the wall and kissed her neck down to her collarbone and chest. She moaned with both hands on my chest. I let her set the pace from here on... letting her be comfortable... we looked at each other... and she nodded. I watched her, and her hand went underneath her and she grabbed my manhood and I jumped moaning and she kissed my forehead positioning ourselves and I kept one hand on her hip and then other went to her cheek kissing her and then she slid down until I was fully seated in her and gasped. My eyes shut and broke the kiss moaning and grabbed both her hips squeezing at the amazing feeling. I felt her fingers digging into my shoulder but I didn't mind. I got a hold of myself, and looked up at her and saw her eyes watering and she was biting her lip. I knew it was going to hurt her and I hated myself for it. I brought her closer wrapping my arms around her running a soothing hand up and down her back gently, kissing her shoulder, and whispering her words of reassurance. After a few minutes, she started kissing my neck again, and we both moaned. I grabbed her hips again and felt her starting to move up and down slowly and I helped her a little, and I moaned loudly while she leaned down and kissed me. I was so vulnerable right now... I was at her knees... she was in total control. I was watched her slowly going up and down and I just squeezed her hips helping her. I kissed her chest down to her stomach, and I heard her moan. After a while, the tempo had to change. I kept my hands on her lower back and then gently placed her on the bed, kissing her neck... I felt her nails digging into my back and I moaned feeling her wrap her legs around my waist again. I moved faster in and out of her deeply. I could feel myself getting closer and felt her get closer too. Her eyelids were heavy and dilated. I could feel the thin layer of sweat between us. She moaned, and I began going faster and deeper, we both moaned louder. I felt myself close and I kissed her deeply and she kissed me back with her arms wrapped around my neck. After a few more thrusts, she came and yelled out breaking my skin "Jake!" I moaned kissing her again and felt myself release deep within her yelled out.

"Bella!" and my forehead went on her shoulder, and my elbows were on the side of her keeping my weight from crushing her. We were both shaking, and I looked down at her. "Are you ok?" I said, and she smiled nodding with her hand on my cheek.

"Are you?" She asked, smiling, and I nodded feeling myself get lost in her brown eyes again. I moved my head to her shoulder again feeling her hands playing in my hair, and we were both catching our breaths. After a minute, I looked back down at her kissing her gently and then rolled on my side and she rolled over facing me and my arms wrapped around her, and I kissed her forehead, still feeling her shaking. I felt her smile, as her fingers traced along my chest.

"I love you Bella," I said, kissing her forehead. She stopped tracing her finger and looked up at me and brought her hand up to my cheek and brought me down to kiss her.

"I love you too Jacob," She said. I smiled and kept my arms around her laying my head above hers. I waited and made sure she was ok and until she fell asleep, keeping my arms around her tightly to keep her warm. And I kissed the top of her head one last time and then fell asleep with the storm raging outside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jacob's POV:**

I woke up and looked at the clock which read 3 pm. I looked outside from my window and it was still dark and stormy outside and then I looked in front of me as I felt Bella stirring my arms and she turned around so that her back was facing me and I kept my arms around her leaning and kissing her neck and shoulder, and she moaned leaned more into me her arm reaching behind her to the back of my head and her fingers were in my hair. I kissed along her jaw to her back. I felt her lower her hand from the back of my head to my hip bringing me closer. I moaned, and let her guide. I felt my tip enter her and I grabbed her hips tightly again to control myself, I continued to slowly go in until I was fully seated within her and we both groaned in relief. I kissed her again, marking her. I looked down at her neck seeing the little rose color blossom, and she looked back at me playfully smacking my arm and I laughed continuing to kiss her neck giving her hickeys all the way down to her shoulder and I began rocking my hips back and forth gently. Her head fell back down onto my arm, and she moaned closing her eyes. One of my arms was on the pillow for Bella's head and my other arm was across her stomach holding the hip she was lying on. Her face turned to mine looking into my eyes and I felt myself going over the edge, and then she leaned in and kissed me as I went faster and deeper and that's when I bursted and came deep inside her. She moaned and that whats triggered her and I felt her cum, her tightness clammed around my manhood. I broke the kiss and put my forehead on the back of her shoulder and I felt her turned around again and I lifted my head and dropped it back on her shoulder and this time I was shaking and she kept her hand on my cheek, and kissed my forehead and cheek and then she moved down to my neck and returned the favor, and I looked up at her shocked. We both laughed, mine a little more shaky then hers, and I just listened to her laugh because it was one of the most beautiful noises I've ever heard, and then felt her continue from my neck to my shoulder and chest... a lot of hickeys were going to be on chest and I moaned. Feeling weaker after she came back up... I kept my face buried in her neck and my cheek on her shoulder and she let me and played with my hair, as I caught my breath. After a few minutes, I got better and I kissed her cheek as I put my elbow up looking down at her with my hand on her cheek. "Hey Bells," I said. She giggled, looking up at me, and I smiled again.

"Hey, Jake..." She whispered. My arms tightened around her automatically, and I felt her curl into them, as we both heard the thunder crack in the rain and wind. This was a lot worse then what anyone in the pack. I looked back reassuringly at Bella.

"Wanna take a shower?" She asked, quietly. I nodded at the thought and slid to the edge of the bed and picked her up in my arms bridal style and stood up walking out the door towards my bathroom. Her arm was resting on my shoulders, and her head was laying on my chest. When I got to the bathroom, I gently set her down and felt her shiver as it was cold in the house without any heat and the storm, so I kept her close to me keeping her warm. I closed the door and then walked to the shower with her and turned the water on and it was a little cold which I didn't mind because of my body temperature and I knew I would keep Bella warm. I got into the shower first getting used to the water and then held my hand out her. She put one of her hands in my mine and I helped her get in immediately keeping her tightly wrapped in my arms and she relaxed and wrapped her arms around me, her hands on my lower back. We stayed like for a while and then the water warmed a little more and I grabbed my shampoo and put some in her hair and she tilted her head back watching me and I made sure to be gentle and not get it in her eyes. I did conditioner after and then moved on to the body wash. I saw her blushing but she began to relax after a while. I was mesmerized by her beautiful body... her skin was like silk and I loved her small hands holding on to my broad shoulders as I washed her. When I was done she gave me a little smirk and pushed me down and I looked up at her confused as she straddled me again and then I realized she was too short to wash my hair when I was standing up. I watched her as she washed my hair and then she used the conditioner and then she sat there laying her face on my shoulder hugging me, and we stayed there for a while... comfortable. Then I felt her smile and she got up and held her hand out for me and I took it getting up. She grabbed my body wash and looked down at it and then looked back up at me smiling. She had no idea what kind of control she had over me. As I watched her pour the body wash on me, I put my hands on her hips, as she began massaging the soap on me. I continued watching her hands over my chest, and shoulders, down to my abs, and then she hugged me and I felt her hands on my back and she continued massaging the soap. This felt incredible, I had been running around on patrols for 2 weeks straight now and it had started to catch up on me. But I was completely relaxed right now, and her hands massaging me was heaven. I let my cheek rest on the top of her head. After she finished, I turned off the water and we both got out. I handed her a towel and she wrapped it around herself right above her chest. I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around my waist, and then grabbed another towel and ran through my hair once or twice and then gave it to Bella, and she smiled and bit her lip at me, I walked over and kissed her deeply. She smelt like me, and I loved it. I broke the kiss smiling down at her. I took her hand and we walked to my room again. I walked to my closet and threw on a pair boxers with shorts, and then put on my black hoodie. I walked out and looked over at Bella. She had her thin long-sleeved shirt in her hands with her bra and underwear that seemed to dry. But her jeans didn't. She looked up at me.

"Just give me a minute Bells... I think I have some of my old sweats from when I was younger." I walked into my closet and opened an old box and found my old clothes and I found my old pair of black sweats. I dusted them off even tho they looked brand new and then walked out and handed them to her, and sat on the edge of the bed, watching her. She dropped the towel and put on her underwear and my sweats and then put on her bra and her thin shirt, and put her hair up in a messy bun, and started folding the towels. It was the single most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I stood up smiling and helped fold the towels and then took them to the laundry room. She put her jeans in a backpack she left here a long time ago. Just as a was about to hug her, the phone rang. I groaned and took her hand walking to the phone, and I picked it up while wrapping one of my arms around Bella with my hand on her waist. "Hello?" I said.

"Jacob it's me." I heard Sam say. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Hey Sam... what's up?"

"Are you still with Bella?" He asked.

"Yea why?" I answered.

"Get over here to mine and Emily's place... the storm is getting too bad. I already have Billy and Charlie here and the pack and- just everyone. Hurry up." And then he hung up. I put the phone down.

"What did Sam want?" Bella asked, in a slightly annoyed voice, and I looked down at her.

"We have to go... the storm is too bad... Emily and Sam's place were built for storms like this... Charlie and Billy and every one are already there." She nodded. I smiled and hugged her. "Is there anything you need to bring?" I asked, quietly. She thought for a minute and then ran to my room and had her backpack that she had put more stuff in, which were mostly my clothes that she likes and fit her and I didn't mind.

"Ok, I have everything." She said. I thought for a minute and I didn't need to bring anything. "It's going to be alright... as soon as we get into the forest there won't be a lot of wind or rain," I reassured her. I looked around the house in case it really was the last time I'd see it. Bella took my hand leading us to the door. I followed her. I grabbed her a raincoat that was a little big on her. I took a deep breath and then put my arm around her standing more in front of her while shielding her from the wind and rain as I opened the door walking out with her and she closed the door. I looked around quickly, and it was very dark and rainy. I looked at Bella, and she looked up at me nodding. I walked against the wind easily and kept Bella behind me. It took us only a few minutes to reach the forest and we went through the bush and then all of sudden it got quieter and there was less wind and rain. I looked down at Bella and she was shaking. The jacket was making it hard to keep her warm. I looked around and then found the path to Sam and Emily's house. I quickly walked us to it, and then we continued on it for a bit. I noticed the familiar fallen tree and pushed us through the last hill and then looked down and saw the big mansion. I looked down at Bella who was still shaking and she looked at it and then looked up at me smiling. We walked down and then walked up the steps to the door and it opened and we walked in quickly and Paul closed it. Everyone stopped talking and looked over at us and they all got up and crowded us. I gave Paul, Seth, Quil, and Embry hugs. Sam nodded at me and Emily gave me a hug. I walked over to Bella taking off her coat and then took off our shoes and socks and I hugged her bringing her over to the fireplace to warm her up, she was still shaking.

"Charlie! Billy! Get ur asses down here!" Sue yelled. After a minute, I saw Charlie and Billy walk through the door.

"Oh thank god!" Charlie said, walking over, and I let Bella hug Charlie. I smiled and walked over to Billy.

"Hey dad." He nodded at me. After Bella let go of him, she came back over to me and hugged me, and I walked us back to the fireplace and Charlie stared at me.

"My god you've changed Jake." He said. I smiled, and he came over and gave me a handshake. "Thank you for taking care of her." I nodded, looking back down at her.

"With my life," I said. And Charlie smiled, and then looked at me suspiciously, and then back at Bella. He didn't even need to ask for me to answer. I nodded. He smiled.

"Good. I don't trust her with anyone else. You're a good kid." He said, and I smiled.

"Thank you." I said. Then I looked at Billy, who looked up at Charlie.

"Come with me." He said wheeling himself the other side of the room and Sam looked over and followed them and they started talking. I could hear them and they were explaining the werewolf part, and about the fact that I imprinted on Bella, and he has the right to know since he's her father. As a few minutes passed, Charlie grabbed a chair and sat down, looking really pale. Billy and Sam gave him a minute. Soon Charlie got his color back.

"Sue you knew this and didn't tell me." He said, and everyone laughed. Everyone went back to their own things... a few of the imprints went to their rooms... Charlie and Sue, Sam and Emily, and Billy were talking. And the guys were all joking around and talking. I looked down at Bella who had stopped shaking and was staring into the fire. I could tell she was getting tired.

"You ok Bells?" I asked, running a hand up and down her back. She looked up at me smiling.

"Yea." She answered quietly. I leaned down and kissed her gently. Emily was smiling at us. And then one of the guys dropped something and we both looked in that direction. We both laughed. I saw Emily walking over to us urgently and I turned towards her. Once she reached us, she looked furious at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, confused.

"Bella do you mind looking at the boys again for a minute," Emily asked, kindly. Bella looked up at me confused, and then looked over at the guys, and Emily looked at me angry again and pointed to Bella's neck with all the hickeys. "What the hell Jacob! If Charlie sees that he's going to flip."

"Shit," I said, completely forgetting, and Bella looked back at us, touching her neck, and then she remembered and covered her mouth gasping.

"How did Charlie not notice when he hugged me?!" She whispered.

"I don't know but you guys are damn lucky he didn't." She said, quietly. "Jacob give her your hoodie before anyone else sees!" She whispered, and I nodded, taking off my hoodie with nothing underneath and helped Bella put it on, and Bella put the hood on to cover her neck. And when I was turning back to Emily she smacked me across the head. I laughed.

"What did I do now?" I asked. She pointed at my chest, shoulder, and neck, and rolled her eyes.

"You guys really can't control yourselves, huh." I looked over at Bella, and she was blushing.

"I'm really sorry Emily," Bella said, and Emily smiled down at her.

"Oh no it's ok Bella it's not your fault Bella... its this one I'm mad at." She said jokingly, looking at me again and smacking my head again, and I laughed. "I thought I taught you better! Now go and grab some of your extra clothes that you left here a while ago. And dinner is almost ready. It's an early night because everyone is pretty tired. Especially you boys, always out on patrol because of Sam." She said, rolling her eyes. I nodded taking Bella's hand.

"Thanks Em." I said, walking upstairs with Bella. I walked through the hall... looking for the room Emily gave me a long time ago. Knowing the house planning, the imprints and couples were all on the top floor, they pack guys who hadn't imprinted plus Leah were on this floor, and all the elders were downstairs with all the children. I found it and opened it letting Bella in and then I walked in after her closing the door and she sat on the edge of the bed looking up at me blushing. I smiled chuckling. "It's fine... Emily is really cool... she... understands I guess. She's like a mother to me." I said.

"I still can't believe Charlie didn't see." She said, as I walked around and found another one of my black hoodies. I wasn't going to risk wearing a shirt today.

"Me too," I said, putting my hand out for her, and she took it standing up, and we walked back down and we both had our hoods on covering our necks. We sat down with everyone. Emily started putting everything out and everyone started eating. We all talked and joked. A lot of the guys were joking around with Bella, I noticed Leah glaring at her and then Seth made Bella laugh and her hood fell off showing part of her neck and I immediately put her hood back on, and by that time Leah was already up walking down the hall.

"Goodnight!" She said, loudly. And everyone stopped talking and eating and a few of the leaders said goodnight.

"God she can be so grumpy sometimes," Seth said, and everyone laughed and started eating and talking again. After everyone finished eating we all went and did dishes which made clean up really easy and Emily was happy and then we all sat at the table talking again. After a while, a lot of the elders went downstairs to their rooms to go to bed. I knew the guys were going to stay up for a long time. A few of the imprints I knew were going to chill around the house. And the kids were most likely going to go play board games or watch a movie, they played a lot during the day, but they knew that after dinner they had to be quiet for the elders, and the imprints/couples. And the guys in the pack who hadn't imprinted were almost as bad. I was still sitting down with Bella on my lap and her head was lying on my shoulder and she was falling asleep. I picked her up bridal style again and said goodnight to the guys and Emily and Charlie. I walked up the stairs back to our room and opened the door and placed Bella on the bed gently and then closed the door. I walked back to the bed and sat on the edge and helped Bella sit up for a minute and took the hoodie off her, and I threw it on the chair, and I turned back towards her and she was taking off her shirt sleepily and she threw it on the chair and laid down again watching me. I smiled and stood up in front of her taking off this hoodie on the chair along with my shorts. She held her hand out for me as she started falling asleep and I smiled taking her hand and I picked her up gently and took the covers out from beneath her and then climbed in pulling it over both of us and put my arms around her and felt her relax as I started to heat the bed keeping her warm in my arms.

"Goodnight Bells... I love you." I said, kissing the top of her head. She smiled.

"I love you too." She said, kissing my chest and then laying on my arm and smiling up at me. I kissed her and then laid my head beside hers. And we fell asleep like that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's POV:**

I jolted awake as another lightning bolt struck with thunder, looking outside the window seeing it was pitch black. I felt Jacob moving awake, and I looked back down, as he pulled me down gently again. "Its ok Bells... I'm here." He said, groggily. I smiled, laying down, and watched him fall back asleep. Fully awake now, I couldn't help reach in front of me and put my hand on his cheek. His skin was smooth like satin. I ran my fingers over his lips gently. My hand slid down to his neck, to his broad shoulders, and chest. I smiled running my hands over all the hickeys I put there. Down to his abs. I looked back up at him. "Having fun there Bells?" He said, with his eyes still closed. I bit my lip, blushing.

"A little..." I flirted. I watched as his eyes opened, and he moved onto his elbows leaning down and he kissed me. I moved my hands to his cheeks, kissing him back. Our kisses got deeper, and I put my hand on his chest pushing him on his back and I moved to straddle him all the while kissing him. He moved down, kissing my jaw and neck and shoulder. I shivered, smiling. I slid off his sweats that I was wearing and threw them on the ground. He unhooked my bra, throwing it down by my sweats, and began kissing my chest, and I kept my fingers in his hair watching him. Once he went back up kissing my neck, I pushed him back down and he rested his head on the pillow, I kissed and ran my hands down his chest and abs starting to lower his boxers. He sat up stopping me unexpectedly, and I looked at him. "What's wrong?" I whispered.

"The guys can probably hear us..." He whispered back.

"Jake I really don't care... I need you!" I whispered, demandingly, as I pushed him down again.

**Jacob's POV:**

I smiled as I watched her push me back down, continuing to lower my boxers and then throwing them with the rest of her clothes. She looked back up at me, and then did something new. She grabbed my manhood, all the while staring into my eyes. I groaned, trying to stay quiet. She smiled brighter, and then licked from the bottom to the tip. I threw my head back moaning, and put my hands behind my head, and then I forced my head back up looking down at her. She put her lips to her mouth signaling for me to be quiet and I looked at her hopeless and completely at her mercy and she continued to look down and put my tip in her mouth sucking lightly and ran her tongue over it gently. I jumped uncontrollably again grabbing the sheets and sitting up looking down at her. She smiled up at me again and then swallowed half my manhood. I felt my breath pick up, and my eyelids grew heavy, and I bit my lip to be quiet. She continued going up and down gently, and I looked down at her admiring her and felt myself close to bursting while putting my hand against her cheek, and then held her hair back gently. After while she started going lower and deep throated me, while a hand went up my abs and chest and she left her hand on my cheek. That's when I bursted. I put my hand on her cheek, squeezing my eyes shut, gasping. After I recovered, I looked down at her, and she smirked up at me and swallowed. I smiled putting my hands on her cheeks and brought her up, placing her bottom lip between mine and kissed her deeply. "God I love you." I murmured. She smiled. "My turn now." I whispered in her ear, and grabbed her hips and turned her overlaying her down on her stomach, and followed her my abs pressed against her back, but I was careful not to put too much weight on her small frame, and I began to kiss her shoulder and moved her hair gently kissing her neck just below her ear. She moaned quietly, laying her head against the pillow. I put my hands just beside hers which were gripping the bedsheets, and pushed the top part of my body upwards and then positioned myself over her and then glided in her, going a lot deeper, until I was completely inside her. We both gasped and I leaned my head lower and she lifted her head to meet mine and I kissed her. We stayed like that... enjoying our connection. I broke the kiss, putting my forehead against the back of her head gently and began rocking my hips in and out slowly. I felt her put her hands on top of mine and saw her biting her lip, as she pushed herself up on my hands and nuzzled her cheek against mine, and we stayed like that with my chin resting on her shoulder softly. After I changed the tempo and went faster and deeper she moaned and let her head fall back down on the pillow and I pressed my forehead to the back of her head again. She smelt amazing, and I kept my hands under hers, kissing her back. I stayed with that perfect tempo, and I felt her core begin to pulse around me getting closer. Her hands gripped mine tighter, and as she got tighter I felt myself going over the edge. After a few more thrusts I came inside her and gave her a few more hard thrusts as I scrunched my face and I felt her release around me, and we both moaned loudly, and I moved my forehead so she could look back at me again and I kissed her so we could keep quiet. After a few minutes, I pulled back and a shiver rippled through both of us as we disconnected and she turned onto her back and I climbed on top of her resting my head against her chest closing my eyes as she ran her hand through my hair and wrapped her legs around my waist. After a few minutes our temperature cooled, and I pushed myself onto my hands and looked at the time which read 7 am and chuckled lightly putting my forehead to hers. "We just did that at 7 in the morning Bells." We both started laughing quietly and then I felt myself getting tiredly relaxed and laid my head against her chest once more and one of her hands rested on my back and the other was on my cheek gently running her thumb back and forth on my cheekbone. After a little while, we got up and got dressed, and Bella found her shorts in her backpack and wore my hoodie again covering her neck. I wore sweats and a hoodie covering my chest. Since me and Bella were the only ones up, we went downstairs and found Emily making breakfast and we helped her, and as soon as we were almost done everyone was up and starting to sit down at the table, and Charlie and a few of the guys came over and said good morning. Once we finished we brought everything to the table and then sat down and Bella sat on my lap and we all ate and talked. The thunderstruck and the house shook and Bella leaned more into me and I wrapped my arms around her. Everyone fell silent, and they were all done eating so we all helped and let Emily relax because Sam mentioned to everyone that he thinks she's pregnant and she was getting sore and tired and was almost never eating and was throwing up instead. Sam and Emily had been trying for a baby for a long time now. She had gotten pregnant, but she got too stressed out at the time and lost it. Sam blamed it on himself and swore to do whatever it took to give her another baby. Everyone knew he was going to get protective of her and he wasn't going to let her do much but relax until they found out, and if she was, he was going to get even more protective. Everyone gathered around the fireplace with the massive couches and Bella laid in my lap with her arms around my shoulders. Everyone got in the mood again and started joking again. It was a really chill day and then they put a movie on and Bella dozed off and then she woke up after the movie ended and she grabbed a book sitting on my lap again and started reading and that's when I dozed off. When I woke up again, Emily was up making dinner and Sam was staying there with her the whole time making sure she was ok and had some of the other women helping her. We got up and went to sit at the table and ate dinner. It was a weird mix... some people were really tired and others were super antsy and talkative because of being couped up in the house for so long. Me and Bella were really tired. So we helped with the dishes, and half the people went to bed and the other half stayed down and played cards. Bella said goodnight to Charlie again and then we walked to our room holding hands. Once we got in I closed the door and noticed how cold it had gotten in our room. Bella kept her shorts and my hoodie on... I took off my hoodie and kept my sweats on and we got into bed and I pulled the covers over us as I wrapped my arms around Bella trying to get her warm. Once I did, I felt her relax and start to fall asleep.

"I love you." She murmured, nuzzling my neck.

"I love you to Bells." I murmured laying my cheek against her forehead gently. I made sure she fell asleep ok, and then I fell asleep not long after her noticing that she still smelt like me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's POV:**

_2 weeks later:_

It has been 2 weeks now since we first got into the house. Don't get me wrong. It was a beautiful, gorgeous, and very large house. And I had gotten to know everyone. But everyone was getting a little sick. And I had been actually getting sick and puking, and Jake and I were glued to the hip, because he thought I was getting sick, and he obviously didn't care if he got sick too. So one of the mornings, Sam decided it was the safest day we could all go outside for a minute. We all woke up early and made sure the kids were sleeping, because this was amazing for them and they were having so much fun, and we didn't want to risk one of them running off if they came outside. Sam was looking outside, and it wasn't as dark as the other days. Still very grey, but not as much. There was still the rain and wind, however. Jake and I stood there with everyone else waiting for his signal and he was helping Emily stand. They still weren't sure if Emily was pregnant, but she did take one of those tests and it read positive, and they were glued to the hip from then on but she had continued to puke every day, and she was getting weaker, but he continued to make her do less by the hour. I felt very bad for her. They were waiting for one of the elders to completely set up the room for her to get checked. I did notice I felt a little more different than usual. But I brushed it off as being inside for so long. I stood there leaning my head and my hands on his chest with his arms around me keeping me warm with his high body temperature. After another minute Sam nodded, and he opened the door letting everyone out to the covered deck. The wind was blowing ferociously and my hair was whipping everywhere. The rain was hitting your face so hard it felt like little needles. Jake but his arm in front of my face blocking a lot of the rain and wind. I took some deeps breaths in. They were so clean and crisp, and cold. I felt Jacob doing the same. I looked around at the forest and the trees swaying back and forth from the wind. Everyone else was shouting and cheering. After another minute, something hit my stomach and I gasped grabbing it. Suddenly all the wind and rain and people cheering was making me light-headed and nauseous. I put one hand on my stomach and the other covered my mouth. I turned immediately and ran to the door inside and had Jake following me. Once I got in, I ran to the bathroom, with my hands steadying myself from being so lightheaded. I lifted the toilet lid and puked everything out of my system. Jake was holding my hair back, and running a soothing hand up and down my back. Once I was finished puking, Jacob helped me up, and I rinsed my mouth and brushed my teeth. I staggered backwards again and Jake caught me and opened the door bringing me to the couches and sat down pulling into his lap and I rested my head with my cheek on his shoulder and my face buried in the crook of his neck, and my hands resting on my chest. I realized I was sore in a few places. I suddenly got suspicious as I began thinking... I was sore like Emily, I was always tired, that was around the third time I've puked this week, and obviously I was weaker. And then I got a more scared, thinking of all the times me and Jake made love... we hadn't used any sort of protection. I was supposed to have gotten my period a week ago. I bit my lip and tried to fall asleep so I wouldn't be lightheaded and to wait for Emily to talk to her. I dozed off and woke up a little more when they started coming back in. I turned back towards Jacob putting my hand on his cheek. "I'm really sorry... I can't believe I got sick and didn't let you enjoy the time we had outside Jake." I said. I saw his face scrunch up and he took my hand off his cheek kissing it and then put his hand on my cheek and brought me down kissing me.

"Don't ever apologize for something like that ever again Bells." He whispered. I nodded and then looked back to the door seeing Emily and Sam emerge and they looked outside one last time and then he closed it locking the door. Everyone was really happy and refreshed. When Emily came over with Sam to the couches I sat up.

"Bella are you ok?" Emily asked. "I saw you run inside to the bathroom with Jake." I nodded.

"I'm better now... do you mind if I talk to you?" I asked, kindly. She nodded still standing.

"Of course Bella." She said, and I got up, and I saw Sam get up shaking his head and he opened his mouth to say something but she shut him up. "Sam don't start with me again... I'm ok right now... trust me." She said, and kissed him quickly before turning back to me and brought me to a private room and closed the door. "They won't be able to hear us in this room." She said, smiling. I smiled back.

"Ok good, thank you."

"Yea no problem... what's wrong? Think you're pregnant too?" She said, so chill and out loud, all I could do was stand there shocked. "Oh please... it's pretty obvious... you obviously have the same symptoms as me... and you can Jake came to the house two weeks ago and you guys obviously had a few busy days. Don't worry... it's like that for all imprints, except for of course if they guy imprinted on a baby or younger child. I was expecting this. I saved a test for you." I could just stand there with my mouth gaping like an idiot. She laughed and then took my hand and led me to the bathroom and looked around in a cabinet and then handed me the box and left closing the door for me. It took me a minute to remember how to function. I read the directions and then did it. I put the test on the counter. And while I was waiting... I looked at myself in the mirror. I checked my neck and chest. The hickeys were almost gone. I looked down at my stomach, and took a deep breath, lifting the hoodie up a little and turned to the side with a hand on my stomach and saw the bump immediately. My eyes started tearing up, and I covered my mouth from gasping. I started thinking while continuing to stare at the bump from different angles. I could be carrying Jacob's child right now. Both fear and ecstasy filled me. The thought of having a little part of him and me growing inside me made me so happy. But I was also scared. Charlie and Billy were going to be absolutely furious. And this was a baby we were talking about! Suddenly the little bell rang making me jump and I closed my eyes taking a deep breath steadying myself. After another minute I opened my eyes and looked down picking up the test and reading it. I gasped, as the tears fell, and I fell against the counter. She opened the door. "What does it say?" She said like she already knew. I handed it to her, and she barely read it and she already knew what it said. She put the test down and hugged me. "Don't worry... Jacob won't be mad... imprints can't get mad at their imprintee... especially with this kind of thing... the thought of their imprintee carrying their child makes them ecstatic. And he's always been madly in with you... you can just see it by the way he looks at you, Bella." After I caught my breath and calmed down after crying. She looked at me.

"It's not Jacob I'm worried about... it's Charlie, and Billy, and my mother!"

"Don't worry... I'll talk to those two. I'm very sure your mother will be happy. Just let Charlie explain it to her and that should be enough already right there." She said, smiling reassuringly. I gave her another hug.

"Thank you Emily... so much." I felt her smiling, as she hugged me back.

"No problem Bella... you can come talk to me about anything." She said. We walked out and I put the test in my pocket and waited at the stairs for him.

"Go upstairs... Bella needs to talk to you..." Emily said, in a motherly voice to Jacob, and I smiled as he got up and started walking towards me with a worried look on his face. I saw Sam making a questioning face at Emily and she smiled and nodded sitting down next to him, and they both smiled at me. Jacob reached me and picked me up bridal style and I smiled giggling wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing her cheek, jaw, and neck. He smiled, and when we got to the room he opened the door and set me down gently and closed the door. I sat down on the edge of the bed, and he walked to me slowly and kneeled in front of me with his hand on my cheek.

"What's wrong Bells?" He asked that worried look on his face again. I sighed, putting my hand against his.

"Remember... how we... had sex a couple of times..." I said, my voice cracking. He looked at me, smiling again.

"Of course... how could I not?" He said, nodding. I smiled.

"I'm really sorry if this is bad news... but... we kind of... forgot protection... and I'm..." I whispered, but I couldn't even finish the sentence, so I took his hand on my cheek and I snook out the test from my pocket and placed it between his hands, and he looked down and read it. He looked up at me with no expression.

"Are you serious?" He said, serious. My breath caught in my throat nervously.

"Yes... I'm really sorry... I know it was stupid on my pa-" I started to say but he put the test down on the nightstand and turned back towards me and leaned in kissing me deeply. I was too shocked to respond at first, and then I kissed him back. He pulled back again with his forehead to mine.

"You promise you're not joking with me?" He asked. I smiled at him and nodded.

"I promise," I said, quietly. He smiled and picked me up by my ass and I wrapped my legs around his waist and he twirled me around and he kissed me. I giggled, crying happy tears. He brought me over to a table setting me down and he kissed me lustfully kissed him back with my hands on his cheeks. He broke the kiss after a minute. And he took off the hoodie I was wearing and unhooked my bra. My hands went down and I started undoing his shorts pushing them down and pushed down his boxers, he pressed his forehead against mine watching. Then he stepped out of them and I got off the table and he pushed my shorts down and I stepped out of them and picked my up again and I continued to wrap my legs around him. He pushed a desk aside easily and then pressed me up against the wall. I leaned down and kissed him again. He let me slide down a little and then he entered me and I threw my head back moaning. He kissed all the way my neck, holding against my hips and continued to rock his hips gently. I gasped bringing my head back down and I placed my hands on either side of his neck with my thumbs just in front of his ear on his cheekbone, looking into his eyes. Both of our eyes were heavy with desire. You could say we were celebrating the tiny creation we made. I felt him start to go faster, as he was already going deep. I covered my mouth and bit my lip squeezing my eyes shut, feeling myself about to yell, as I got closer. My breath came out quick and short. Once I got control of myself I placed my hand on his chest over his heart and felt it pounding. I smiled, and he watched me, a look on his face, he was close too, I knew I had some type of control over him, but he had no idea what exactly he did to me, I got weak from his broad shoulders and chest, and he was so gentle and loving, and we were having a baby, I thought about that for a second, tears formed in my eyes and I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed his shoulder gently, and felt the waves of pleasure hit me, he stopped and nuzzled my cheek with his.

"Bella are you ok? Did I hurt you?" He said frantically making me look at him. I smiled.

"You didn't hurt me... I'm just so happy right now. I love you... Jacob Black... so much" I whispered, with my forehead to his, and he smiled kissing me gently.

"I love you and this baby more than my own life Bella Swan." He said. I smiled and felt as the growing need for him returned at the amazing feeling of him inside me. My hands slid into his hair.

"Please keep going..." I whispered, not being able to control what I was saying now. He nodded kissing my shoulder and found his rhythm again. His hair was now spiked with sweat, and I ran my hand through his hair, getting it out of his face lovingly. He groaned, and I swear it was the most amazing noise that I'd never get tired of hearing. The waves of pleasure got too good and I felt myself going over. "Jake I'm-"

"I know... me to Bells..." He moaned. He gave a few more ear-shattering thrusts and we came together. Our foreheads together, as we tried to be quiet. I was looking into his gorgeous dark brown eyes... seeing the exhaustion. He kept a grip on my hips and led us over to the bed. I shivered, as he slipped out, and then we laid down and kept his arms around me lightly and I put my leg over his waist. I traced patterns over the mark I gave him on his chest. We were spent, and after we caught our breaths. A question popped in my mind. His eyes had closed and he smiled, yet I knew he was still awake.

"Jake... can I ask you a question..." I murmured. He nodded.

"Anything Bells." He murmured, back. I sighed.

"Who was... your first time?" I whispered, even quieter for the last part, even though he could probably hear me clearly and the fact that this question was probably going to make me jealous. His eyes shot open, and I swear under his tan skin I saw him blush. I looked down embarrassed. I heard him sigh, and he put his finger under my chin making me look up at him and then he smiled.

"Bella... you were my first time..." He whispered confidently, with his hand on my cheek. I looked at him shocked kissing his hand gently.

"Really?" I asked, and I saw him roll his eyes. "Sorry I just... I don't know... you very handsome, and thought girls would probably throw themselves at you." He chuckled.

"I mean you I know I'm good looking and all..." He said, joking. I smiled giving him a look and slapping him on his arm lightly. "I'm joking Bells... I don't know... this is hard to explain... I never really saw their faces... ok wait well that sounds weird... I did see their faces... but they never affected me... it was like they were blurry... you were the only I ever saw... and then I imprinted on you the first time I saw you after becoming a part of the pack." I smiled. After a few moments, he returned the question. "How about you..." He asked, nervously. I giggled at the expression on his face.

"Really Jake... you had to have known it was you. I have never had an interest in anyone else other than you. We were best friends when we were little... and then I moved... and even though I grew up... I never forgot about you. I saw their faces, but none of them... like you said affected me. And then I got an opportunity to come back to Forks and I took it... and then I fell in love all over again." I said, with my hand on his cheek again. I felt him smile, and he leaned down and nuzzled his nose to mine. We fell asleep.

**Jacob's POV:**

I was sleeping contently with my arms around Bella, and then a knock on our door woke me up. I lifted my head and groaned. I looked down at Bella and saw her sleeping peacefully and I didn't want to wake her up. No one was going to see her like this but me. I got up careful not to wake her up and then grabbed a hoodie that was lying on the ground and sat her up putting it on her, and laid her back down, letting her fall asleep, and putting the covers around her again, and then I put on a pair of boxers and threw all of our clothes in the closet closing it. Then I walked over to the door and opened it. Charlie was standing there. I smiled, nodding at him.

"Hey Jake." He said tiredly.

"Hey Charlie... how are you?" I said, trying to wake myself up.

"I'm doing ok... how about you?" He asked, and I tried not to smile like an idiot.

"I'm good," I replied. He nodded.

"Good... listen... I'm sorry for waking you up... I just didn't see Bella for the rest of the day and you guys didn't come to dinner and I got worried after she got sick and I wanted to make sure she was ok." I smiled and opened the door farther so that he could see her sleeping with the hoodie, and he smiled looking over at her.

"Yea... I think she's doing better... she just passed out right away after." I said. And Charlie nodded.

"Ok good... night kid... sleep well." He said, giving me a handshake and I shook it.

"You too Charlie," I said, closing the door quietly. I took the hoodie off Bella again gently and climbed in with her and I laid my head on her chest listening to her heartbeat with the rain and then fell asleep with her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jacob's POV:**

When I woke up, something immediately felt wrong. I lifted my head off of Bella's chest gently looking around, hearing feat shuffling around quickly and a few whispers and a few yells. I knew exactly what was going on and what was here. I looked back at Bella sleeping and put a hand on her cheek and kissed her forehead and around her face waking her up. "Bells... you gotta wake up... something's wrong." I felt her stir a little and then she opened her eyes looking up at me and then started sitting herself up and I helped her up with my hand on her lower back. I leaned her against the wall on the bed and got up. I had kept the shorts on from last night, and then looked in the mirror and saw that the hickeys were a lot less noticeable and blended in with my skin so I decided not to put on a hoodie in case I needed to phase. I turned around and Bella had put on her bra and a lacy pair of shorts. And even in a moment like this, it still turned me on... a lot. I didn't want anyone seeing her in those shorts but she had nothing else. I smiled grabbing my dark maroon hoodie and I gently put it over her and helped her put her arms through it and then I looked down at her and kissed her deeply and squeezed her ass. I felt her smile and her hands gripped in my hair. I pulled back looking down at her with my forehead on hers. "We'll continue this later..." I said, winking. She giggled. "Now listen... You need to stay close to me... at all times." Her face changed immediately from happy to worried.

"What's wrong?" She said continuing to look at our door, hearing someone run past it yelling, and then looking back at me grabbing my arm with her fingernails digging in my skin gently and nervously. I took a deep breath.

"Someone trespassed the treaty line... it's going to be ok though... I promise." I said, rubbing my thumb against her cheek gently. She took a deep breath and nodded. I smiled down at her. "That's my girl," I said, kissing her forehead. I took a deep breath and then laced my fingers through hers keeping her more behind and approached the door quietly. I opened slowly and looked both ways. It was quiet up here because all the commotion had moved downstairs. I moved Bella more to my side and put our laced hands on her hip and slowly walked out and towards the stairs, listening. I was so preoccupied with keeping Bella safe that the smell of the leeches didn't even bother me. I continued keeping my sense at high alert and then we got to the stairs and I pressed her as close to me as I possibly could. We descended them slowly and I peeked under and saw the normal form of our pack... the kids and elders and imprints in the middle and then charlie and Billy were on the outside of the middle but they were behind the guys in the pack and then all the guys ready to phase on the outside. There was only one thing different... technically Emily should have been in the center as an Imprint, but she stood next to stand at the very front, it wasn't that surprising actually considering the fact that this was a dangerous situation and Emily was pregnant and he hadn't left her hip since he started suspecting. And then on the other side was the Cullens all standing in a line. And all in a split second... I felt Bella leaning down to see, still griping my hoodie tightly. And as soon as she moved, I saw all of their heads snap in our direction. I felt Bella freeze and I felt a cold breeze behind me and I moved Bella against the wall standing in front of her in a defensive position so quickly and then refocused and saw Esme standing in front of me. I was so used to seeing her, as she was the kindest out of the Cullens. She put her hands out in front of herself trying to say she didn't mean any harm. But I still kept my position and watched her. They were smart... but we were smarter... they knew me and Bella would come down last and they, of course, sent the most trustworthy and kind out of all of them... Esme, to talk to us.

"Hi Jacob and Bella..." Esme said, quietly. My breathing picked up a little, as I felt Bella peaking over my broad shoulders.

"Hey Esme..." Bella and I both said, hers more quiet than mine. And the room went dead quiet as soon as we said that. Esme smiled, relaxing a little more.

"Do you mind if we talk to you? We promise we are not going to hurt you. We just need to talk. And I am so sorry for causing all the alarm for passing the treaty line." She said, calmly. I felt Bella looking up at me and I looked down at her. She gave me a nervous smile nodding, and I smiled at her, looking back to Esme.

"Alright... but if you guys try anything... wouldn't look too good for you guys," I said, plain and simple. Esme smiled, standing up completely, and the tension in the air lessened.

"Understood... thank you so much Jacob." She said, gently, and opened her arms for a hug like a mother. I smiled keeping Bella close and I hugged her gently and my nose scrunched as her smell burned my house and I felt her cold concrete form. "It's about you and Bella... I would recommend talking in private." She whispered so quietly that even I could barely hear her. "It's good to see you two again." She said. louder while pulling back, and then moved to Bella hugging her and I tensed watching and staying close, and Bella hugged back. I could see Esme whispering the same thing to Bella, and she looked at me and I nodded.

"It's good to see you too Esme..." Bella said, a little bit breathless and shaky. Esme pulled back, and I immediately pulled Bella into my arms tightly with my hands resting on her hip and I felt her arms around my torso and her head resting on my chest. Esme smiled and began walking down the stairs and Bella and I turned and followed her down. In half, a second Esme was already beside Carlisle again. Bella and I reached the pack, and Sam gave me a look. I nodded at him. He nodded back once and then everyone except for me and Sam and Bella and Emily relaxed. Charlie barged through everyone and gave Bella a tight hug. And I let go but stayed close, respecting Charlie's time with his daughter.

"Oh thank god Bells... you ok honey?" He asked. She smiled, hugging him back.

"Yea I'm fine dad." She whispered. When Charlie finally let go... I pulled Bella back into arms again, nodding at Charlie. Charlie smiled and nodded, and then went back to Billy and I nodded at Billy and he nodded back. I turned with Bella and walked to Sam at the front.

"Bella and I need to talk to a few of them in private," I said, looking at Sam. He looked back at me in disbelief, and looked at them, and then sighed looking down nodding. "Can I take Paul with us," I said, looking at Paul, and Paul smiled a little nodding and walking towards us.

"The private room is right there," Sam said, pointing to the room near the entrance. I nodded, and gripped Bella tighter and followed Carlisle, Esme, and Alice, with Paul behind us. I could the rest of the Cullens staying right by the door and the pack stayed in their stance. They opened the door and we walked in, and they walked in shutting the door behind them. I saw outside, and the window was so blurry from the rain and you could almost see the wind blowing. Bella, Paul, and I stood on one side of the room, and then the Cullens stood on the other side. Alice smiled brightly and walked over and gave Bella a tight hug and I tensed. Bella hugged her back.

"I missed you Bella." I heard her say. She let go and then walked back over.

"So what is it?" I asked, bringing Bella back beside me.

"Well... before... Alice used to be able to see Bella's future. However, Alice has never been able to see the pack's future. And we care about Bella... even if she has chosen another path."

"We'll we're imprints, so it was kind of a different situation," I said. Esme and Alice's eyes widened, and they looked at each other. Carlisle just nodded.

"And so... Alice likes to keep check on Bella to make sure she's safe... and recently Bella's future has disappeared. And at the same time... the Volturi are planning something. They don't trust Bella and they don't know she's your imprint and that she has the right to know about us. So we have a bit of a problem. I am so incredibly sorry... we should have never let her near the Volturi." Carlisle said all at once. "Has something happened to Bella... to the fact that Alice can't see her future anymore?" He continued, asking. I stood there going blank. I repeated what he had just said in my mind.

"First of all... what the hell is the Volturi planning?" I asked, demandingly. I heard Carlisle sigh and look over at Alice. Alice looked at me nervously.

"That's why we're nervous... something's blocking me at the moment from them and we have no idea about anything other than the fact that they are planning something." She said, and then got more confident, and continued. "So why can't I see Bella's future anymore? Is it something to do with the fact that she's your imprint... or that she's part of this pack?" She asked. I began thinking about what Bella had told me last night, and I closed my eyes. I knew that the guys in the pack and the other Cullens would be able to hear us if we told them. And if they said anything, Charlie would barge in and kill me. On queue Bella nudged me, asking me silently with her eyes. I thought for another minute and then nodded. I felt Bella stand out more from behind me. She looked up at them confidently.

"I'm pregnant... that's the reason... you can't see my future anymore. Because we're assuming the baby us like Jacob as a werewolf... and you can't see werewolves future." She said. I looked up at them, and they were all staring at her stomach, and I heard a growl from a Cullen on the outside, and put my hand over her stomach pushing her more behind me again. And I heard Paul growling back at the Cullen. I could hear the erupted cheers of happiness of the guys in the pack... a congratulations. I smiled. There were more little things I heard... like Charlie and Billy and everyone else asking what was going on, but I couldn't focus on that right now.

**Bella's POV:**

As soon as I said that, I felt Jacob put his hand over my stomach protectively for the first time, and pushed me more behind him again. And Paul had started growling a little looking at the door, so I assumed he heard something from someone outside that I couldn't hear. I hated it. Being the only one in the room not completely aware of what was going on, and being so little and weak compared to everyone else. And another thing that had happened as soon as I had announced that... I could hear the guys on the outside cheering and stuff, and I smiled. And then noticed Carlisle was staring at Jacob, Esme was looking at the ground, and then as soon as I looked over at Alice, she had this look, I couldn't quite identify it... it was disappointment and a look of happiness for me. I sighed.

"Well... that is amazing news Bella and Jacob!" Esme said, first. And Carlisle nodded.

"Yes, it is..." He said, quietly. And then Alice I guess had gotten a hold of herself and walked over and gave me a nice yet gentler hug. And I hugged her back.

"Congratulations Bella... you don't realize how happy I am for you. If you need anything... just call me." She said.

"Thank you... so much Alice," I said, tearing up, as my emotions had been out of place recently. She let go of me, and then looked up at Jacob and put her hand out.

"Congratulations Jacob... I mean it." She said. I looked up at Jacob, and he smiled a little and shook her hand.

"Thanks Pixie." He said. And she smiled brightly and walked back over to her side. And unexpectedly Paul walked over and pulled me into a bear hug.

"Congrats Bella! It'll be nice having another little wolf running around other than Jacob," he joked. I smiled, letting go as Jacob grabbed Paul and started play wrestling.

"Yeah, nice try... you're the designated child wolf of the pack," Jacob said, laughing. The pack and the Cullens all laughed. I smiled brightly... I loved Jacob's laugh... it was so real and amazing, and I rarely heard it. Once they finished wrestling, they did a fist bump, and then Jacob walked back over to me and put his arm around my shoulders, and I put my arm around his waist.

"Alright... so we have been researching about this storm and we need to have a serious discussion with everyone," Carlisle said, in a serious tone. I looked up at Jake, and his bright smile had disappeared and it was replaced with his serious face, and he nodded at Carlisle. Everyone agreed. We exited the room, and all the guys in the pack rushed over hugging me, and Jacob got mad trying to pull me closer. They were all congratulating me, and then I saw Charlie and Jake and I completely froze... and then Billy wheeled himself beside Charlie. I gulped a little too loud. The guys all saw, and got quiet and backed away but stayed close enough in case Charlie got really mad, and Jacob took his place beside me with his hand resting on my hip. Charlie walked over with Billy smiling confused.

"Know what all the commotions about Bells?" He asked. I took a deep breath, looking down.

"Dad... you know I don't like sugarcoating stuff... so I'm just going to say it...I'm pregnant..." I said, out of breath by the end. I looked up and he already had his hands balled into fists, and his face was red, and he was pacing and taking deep breaths. Billy, on the other hand, was smiling so bright it filled the room.

"Oh c'mon Bella, you can't be serious!" Charlie yelled, facing towards me and Jake again.

"I have never been more serious with you in my life then I am right now," I said, looking at him dead in the face. You could see the fire in his eyes.

"Your 18 for christ sake! How could you do this to her Jacob!" Charlie said, loudly, and he looked like he was about to burst a vein. I saw Jacob about to open his mouth to speak, but Billy interrupted.

"Charlie I think you should step away for a second... I don't think you realize that Jake is only 17."

"And that's my point Billy! They are way too young to be having kids! Jake doesn't even look 17! He looks 21 or something!"

"Dad calm down! This is no one's decision but mine and Jake's. We're having this baby and that's the end of it."

"Bella no! What is your mother going to think!"

"Charlie it's not their fault! Their imprints! I mean look at Sam and Emily!" Sue said, gently, stepping in. Charlie looked down at Sue.

"Yes, but Sam and Emily are at that age! They're allowed."

"Charlie I don't think you understand the meaning of an imprint... Paul and Rachel understand... Jared and Kim understand... the pull between imprints is impossible to separate... the love between imprints is incredible... I shouldn't even have to explain this to you... I'm sure vampires have the same thing with mates... even humans have soulmates..." She said, putting a hand on Charlie's cheek. Charlie was forced to look down at Sue. Sue was so wise and loving. Her words really made a difference, and I guess everyone decided to appreciate each other. I looked up at Jake who was already looking down at me, and he put a hand on my cheek and kissed me lightly and then I wrapped my arms around him putting my hand on his chest and he wrapped his around mine and leaned his head on mine. Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Jasper kissed while Esme and Carlisle hugged. All the imprints from our pack hugged and kissed.

"I'll meet you guys back at the house," Edward grumbled as he walked out of the house closing the door behind him. Carlisle and Esme sighed. I felt Jacob chuckle, and I rolled my eyes, a typical guy for him to do. I then looked over and saw Charlie leaning against the table, with Sue rubbing his back gently, as he took deep breaths. I looked up at Jacob, and then unwrapped my arms from him, and started walking over to Charlie slowly. Sue moved out of the way, smiling at me. I held my breath and then put a hand on his shoulder gently. He got up off the table and looked at me with tears in his eyes and then hugged me tightly and gently. I felt myself start to cry as I hugged him back. I don't know how long we stood there but it was much needed.

"I'm so sorry for yelling at you Bella... I just wasn't ready to hear that yet... I don't know what came over me... please forgive me Bells..." Charlie said, in between sniffles.

"I forgive you dad," I whispered. I felt him smiled.

"Congratulations..." He said, after another minute.

"Thank you..." I said. Once he let go, he looked over at Jake and walked over, putting his hand out."

"I'm sorry for overreacting kid... I didn't mean anything. Please understand." Charlie said, looking up at Jacob. Jacob smiled letting out a breath of relief and shook his hand.

"It's all good Charlie... just happy you didn't kill me... I owe Sue one." Jacob said, jokingly, and smiled at Sue. Sue smiled at both of them, and then Charlie walked over and gave Sue a hug. I walked over back into Jacob's arms.

"Alright... we really need to discuss the plan." Carlisle chuckled. Sam nodded, and then walked over to Leah and told her to take the children to the downstairs area and to keep an eye on them. She rolled her eyes but did what he told her to do. Once Leah left with the kids and Charlie, Billy, and Sue... everyone gathered around... me and Jake and Emily and Sam sat at the head of the couch... and all the Cullens stood around... and the rest of the imprints and elders were spread around. I felt Jacob wrap his arm around me, as they started talking, and I smiled content, he was always so warm, it was comfortable. "So we have been doing research on this storm, it has been the longest storm to last in a very very long time, and it has been going on all around the world. The weather channel has been saying predictions saying that the storm will last about 3 more months." Carlisle said, and a few people gasped. Me and Jake looked at each other shocked. Emily covered her mouth, and Sam sighed.

"I told you we should have gone somewhere other than this conversation... it's too much stress." Sam said, upset. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Oh, here we go again," Emily said, also getting upset. Carlisle coughed.

"Back on topic... We know that you have this amazing and beautiful house specifically meant for a situation like this... but then again, we have the Volturi to deal with..."

"So what exactly are they going to do?" Jacob asked, tensing up. Carlisle sighed.

"Well they are going to gather up and get ready and come over here and they will try to fight. But if we can convince them otherwise it will be ok."

"And if we can't?" Sam asked,

"Then we fight back and we win," Jacob said, confidently. I smiled.

"Jacob's right, anyways I've been needing to fight," Emmett said, with a smirk.

"Alright... and I know you guys are going to be skeptical about this but just be open-minded..." Carlisle said. "We will need to separate... as in Jacob and Bella will have to come with us, with other people of their choice, and the rest that the Volturi don't know about will stay here safer. So... the children and elders will stay here because they cannot fight and they are not a concern of the Volturi."

"Yes... I agree..." I said, unexpectedly and everyone looked at me. "I think Jake and I should go with The Cullens with Sam, Emily, Seth, Quil, and Paul. And then the rest of the pack stays here with the children and the elders and Charlie." After I said that, a lot of people agreed with me. I could hear the 'Yes's' of the pack names that I named, and Jacob smiled at me. But Sam was the only one who disagreed.

"I don't want to put Emily in any stress Bella, or any danger."

"Sam, Emily would be safer with the Cullens and our pack and your protection than here with the ones with less protection and more stress by needing food and everything," Jacob said, looking up at Sam.

"Yes, I agree with Jacob," Carlisle said.

"I agree with them Sam," Emily said, standing up and nodding.

"Emily I-" Sam started.

"Sam I don't want to hear it! I've had enough... I love you and this baby and thank you so much for caring so much about me not being stressed, but there's a point of insanity. Bella is apart of family and pack now... and we need to help her and Jacob. Everything will be ok I promise... I can feel it." She said, looking down at him. He sighed and took a minute thinking. And it was complete silence. Finally, he looked up at her and nodded standing and hugged her. Everyone and smiled and then clapped.

"Alright so that is our plan and we'll tell everyone and then get ready and leave." Everyone nodded and got to work. Sam with Emily took the pack members who weren't coming downstairs with the rest of those who weren't coming, and then the rest who were leaving got up and started packing. Jake and I grabbed our stuff in our bags from our room and then came back downstairs, Jake was carrying the bags and refused to let me carry anything which made me inwardly groan. After Sam explained everything to everyone else he came up and packed with Emily. Paul and Quil were saying goodbye to their imprints. The Cullens were helping with bags and we waited. Charlie came up and Jake and I walked over. I gave him a hug and he hugged back tightly.

"Stay safe Bells, I love you."

"I will and you stay safe too and I love you too dad," I said, tearing up. I let go and he looked at Jake shaking his hand.

"Keep my babygirl safe please," Charlie said, his eyes all red and puffy.

"I will I promise you Charlie." Jacob said, looking him in the eyes. Charlie nodded and Billy and Jacob said goodbye. Once everyone was ready we got our stuff and headed out the door. It was cold and windy and a bit of a walk but we all made it through and made it to their mansion all safe. Once everyone got in the house they assigned rooms. Sam and Emily got their own room upstairs. Seth, Quil, and Paul wanted to share a room together, which made things easier. And Esme brought me to a really nice room with Jake.

"Thank you so much Emily," I said, hugging her. She smiled.

"No problem Bella." Jake smiled and thanked her. Everyone unpacked and then Emily and Esme made food and everyone ate and talked. After a while, Sam took Emily to go to bed, because it was getting late, and the rest of us followed. Everyone said goodnight and the Cullens went downstairs for the night together. And Jake and I went t our room and took a shower together and then got ready for bed and then got into the huge bed together. He wrapped his arms around me protectively and warmed me up and kissed me.

"I love you Bella, and I won't let anything happen to you or our baby." He said, looking me in the eye. I smiled putting my hand on his cheek.

"I love you Jacob," I said. He nodded, kissing me again and I curled into his chest and we fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's POV:**

I woke up with a sudden small jolt, with tears running down my face with a cold sweat from a nightmare... I sat up slowly trying to remember and then it hit me like a wave. The Volturi were surrounding the house, while I was in labor, and then they came and took the babies... babies... there were two... I smiled leaning against the bed frame with my hand on my stomach still remembering... the Volturi took them and then Jake went to get them... alone... they took the babies and Jake... and I was alone. The tears ran down my face faster, and I began to feel nauseous and I quietly got up and ran to the bathroom puking. After a minute I felt the familiar warm hand running my back and holding my hair back. He kissed my shoulder gently when I finished puking. He gave me a minute to regain my strength and I closed the toilet lid and flushed and he helped me up and I brushed my teeth still crying. As soon as I finished brushing my teeth, I turned around and wrapped my arm around his shoulders my hands tangling into his hair bringing him down and I kissed him urgently. He kissed me back unsure and wrapped his arms around me. I broke the kiss needing air still crying, he brought his hand up and wiped the tears away hugging me tightly running a hand up and down my back, and I grabbed his shirt holding on to him. He waited until I was more calmed down, and then talked. "What's wrong Bells?" He asked, concerned. I carefully let go of his shirt and then looked up at him. I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry... I just had... a really bad dream... just scared me." I said, looking up at him. He pressed his forehead to mine.

"Tell me." He insisted. I sighed.

"It was just about the Volturi... they came and they took you and the baby... I just... I don't know... I'm sorry... it just really scared me." I said, still replaying the dream in my head.

"Don't be sorry Bells it's fine... nothing will ever hurt you or the baby... I promise." He said, smiling. I looked up at him again.

"What about you?" I asked, upset suddenly.

"I won't ever leave your side... that's also a promise." He said, looking me back the eye. I nodded yawning.

"What time is it?" I asked. Jake laughed quietly.

"It's 3 in the morning." He said, still chuckling. I smiled. He looked behind me and I followed his gaze and saw the bathtub, and then I looked back at him.

"How about a bath to relax you." He said. I smiled.

"Sounds amazing right now," I said. He nodded and walked past me to the bathtub and turned it on, and then he came and leaned against the counter pulling me closer and wrapped his arms around me resting his head on my shoulder. I kissed his cheek and then laid my cheek on his shoulder and hid my face in the crook of his face breathing in his scent relaxing me. After a few minutes just standing there waiting for the bath to fill with Jacob had already relaxed me a bit, and I felt him lift his head and look at the bath and I looked over and saw it was filled. He stood up gently and turned it off. He came back and I smiled at him, and I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted and he smiled lifting his arms taking it off and dropped it to the floor. He brought me closer and then took my shirt off, dropping it on the floor beside his. He moved his hand to my lower back and I saw him look in the mirror and I looked over at the mirror and gasped at the sight of the bump. I stared at it dumbfounded. Even though I wasn't an expert on pregnancy, I knew that it was way too early to be seeing a bump as big as that this early. I stared at it, completely turning to the side so I could see the whole bump. I put it my hand on it and looked over at Jacob in shock. He looked just as shocked as me, and looked from the mirror and then looked over at me smiling. He kissed me gently, and after a few seconds, I broke the kiss. "Jacob this bump is a lot bigger than it's supposed to be at this early of a stage," I said, breathless. He continued smiling.

"It's alright Bella... after the bath, we'll go downstairs to Carlisle to figure it out. I think it's alright though." Jacob said, calmly. I looked over back at the mirror to my stomach with my hand still on my stomach and then nodded. I then felt his hand go up higher on my back and then unhook my bra letting it fall to the ground. I moved him more to the counter and made him lean against it, with my hands resting on the top of his sweatpants and I kissed his cheek down to his jaw. I heard him groan lightly, and I smiled and then untied his sweats and he pulled them down with his boxers. And then I pulled down my lacy underwear shorts. And then I took his hand that he had out and followed him to the bath and he stepped in and sat down leaning against the back of the tub and I stepped in after him and sat in between his legs, and he leaned me forward and my arms and face rested against my knees and he started taking the hot water with his hands and pouring it down my back and then after a bit, he started massing my back and shoulder extremely gently and I completely relaxed at this. After a while, I leaned against his chest and abs. I inwardly moaned at the feeling of his abs and chest against my back and the warmth of his body temperature. I moved my hair to one side of my shoulders and I felt him wrap his arms around me with both his hands on my stomach and he kissed my shoulder. I put one hand on top of his which was on my stomach, and the other one I moved up to keep on his cheek, while leaning my head back on his shoulder, biting my lip. He continued kissing my shoulder and moving upwards to my neck and jaw. I knew exactly how he was planning to "relax" me in his own way and I smiled. Once he reached more to my jaw, I lifted my head and turned around my face, with my hand still on his cheek I kissed him deeply. He kissed me back, and I moaned feeling a sudden hardness poking against my back. We both smiled in the kiss, and I felt him take on hand off of my stomach to each behind my and unplug the bath and he stood up and lifted me up with him and turned the shower on. And while he was turning around I reached out with my hand going through his hair and I brought him down and kissed him. He smiled as his hands started going down my body slowly. My other hand went from his cheek to his shoulder down his chest and his abs. And I felt a familiar flame inside my stomach. He grabbed my ass and then gently pressed me against the wall. As soon as his body was securely pressing me against the wall, his hands moved my hips.

**Jacob's POV:**

She let down her head and I leaned up kissing her deeply, as the water ran down our bodies. The very fact that Bella is pregnant with our child was having a very unexpected yet very profound effect on me. I then felt her wrap her legs around my waist, and I lowered her down a little, and soon we became one again. I looked up at her and she leaned her forehead on mine. We always savored this amazing bliss of a moment, enjoying the connection. After a few moments, we both felt the urge to move our hips. For some odd reason, I knew that we both knew that we had to be quiet because the Cullens didn't sleep, and if my pack brothers were still awake they would also hear us. I kissed her deeply to silence myself. I kept up my pace silently, and then she broke the kiss and leaned her head against the wall, with her hands resting on my shoulders her nails digging in slightly. I kissed and nipped her chest gently, and I felt her fingers start playing with my hair. I then looked at her, seeing how beautiful she looked right now, her hair wet, her face scrunched in pleasure... she opened her beautiful brown eyes looking down at me and putting a hand on my cheek and I leaned into it, and as I continued admiring her amazing body, my eyes locked onto her bump. She was right... it seemed too early for this kind of bump, of course, it made a little nervous but it made me ecstatic for the most part. I leaned down and kissed her stomach gently, and then I let my thumb caress the side of her bump, looking up at her. I saw her look down at me smiling at me as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and kissed me deeply. I wrapped my arms around her smaller frame and started to move my hips faster, and started kissing her neck, and I felt her smile knowing what I was doing. Suddenly I felt her hands start from my chest and slowly move down to my abs and v line, while she had also started to kiss my jaw, and shoulders, and chest, all over again. I felt myself going over, but I needed her to come to. With unimaginable effort, I looked up at her again. Both my hands were locked onto her hips and both thumbs were securely on her bump, and I leaned up and kissed her so deeply and so passionately that we came then and there, as I felt her walls clamp down on my member, it had triggered my own, and I released myself deep inside her. Her hands immediately came up hugging me as she laid her cheek on my shoulder and her face buried in the crook of my neck and she was panting trying to catch her breath. I leaned my forehead against her shoulder fighting to catch my own breath. I looked up and she also looked up and I nuzzled my nose with hers. "I love you... so much Bella." She smiled with a hand on my cheek her thumb stroking my cheekbone.

"I love you Jacob." She said, leaning and kissed me gently, and I kissed her back. After we cooled down I turned the water off and stepped out holding her hand and helping her out too. I grabbed a towel quickly and put it around her so she didn't get cold. I saw her wrap it around herself. I grabbed myself a towel and wrapped it around my waist. I also grabbed a smaller towel to dry our hair quickly, I just ran it through my hair a couple of times and then handed it to Bella and she did the same. I opened the door, still holding her hand and she went to go sit on the edge of the bed still drying her hair, and I went to the closet and grabbed a robe for her. I put it beside her and she stood up dropping the towel and put on the robe and sat back against the bed frame. I went back to the closet and grabbed a new pair of black sweats and I put them on. Then I grabbed my towel and Bella's towels and threw them into a basket, and then went back into the closet to grab Bella some clothes. I tried to find some of her clothes but then I remembered she didn't bring very much, so I grabbed one of my shirts and her shorts, and I brought them over and laid them in front of her. She looked down at them, and then looked back up at me. Then she pushed the clothes aside and moved over straddling me and then wrapped her arms around my shoulders hugging me. I hugged her back. We stayed like that until finally she got up and took the robe off and put the shorts on and then the shirt tucking it in the shorts or else it would have looked like she wasn't wearing anything underneath the shirt. She took my hand and we walked out fo the room quietly and we went downstairs to the Cullens. We walked through the kitchen into the living room and found them. Some were playing checkers, some watched tv, others were reading. All their heads darted up as soon as we walked in. I fought against scrunching my nose from their smell that instantly started burning my house. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie immediately stood up saying,

"What's wrong?" At the same time.

"Nothing's wrong... I just woke up from a bad dream... and I noticed something and wanted to ask Carlisle about it." Bella said, quietly. Carlisle nodded.

"Of course Bella. Let's go to the medical room. Follow me." Carlisle said, turning towards the hall, and Esme, Alice, and Rosalie, all followed him. I looked down at Bella nodding at her she continued holding my hand and we began following them down the hall. I noticed Edward leaning against the window and he was glaring at me and Bella's stomach. I glared back and took a deep breath calming myself down. Once we got to the medical room, Carlisle closed the door behind us for more privacy. "Alright Bella, what is it that you wanted to ask me?" He asked, quietly. She gulped.

"Well, I know that I'm not an expert on pregnancy but me and Jake noticed that my bump seems bigger then it's supposed to be, and I just wanted to see what you thought of it." She said, quieter. He nodded and then patted to the medical bed. She looked up at me and I nodded at her. She walked over and laid down on the bed and I walked to the other side holding her hand. Carlisle came over on a rolling chair and gloves and looked up at Bella silently asking for permission. She took a deep breath and then nodded. He carefully lifted the shirt revealing her bump. He looked a little shocked and then started moving around and looking at it from different angles.

"And when do you think you conceived this baby?" Carlisle asked, still looking at the bump. Bella blushed looking at me, and I immediately felt my blood rise at the thought of it. We both knew that we both thought that it was probably our first time that the baby was conceived. She looked back at Carlisle.

"Maybe 2-3 weeks ago." She said, her voice cracking. He looked at her even more shocked.

"Not even a month?! Hm... your definitely right. I was going to say maybe the baby is like Jake and grows fast for a month. But 2-3 weeks... that's pretty quick. Usually, this kind of bump is for women that are 2 months pregnant." He said, looking at the both of us. "And your still getting morning sickness right?"

"Yes, I am." She said.

"Strange... can we do an ultrasound?" He asked. Me and Bella both nodded at the same time.

"Yes please." She said. He nodded.

"Just give me a minute." He got up and started grabbing some stuff and putting it on a tray. Bella looked over at me and put a hand on my phone running her thumb over my cheekbone again. I smiled putting my hand on top of hers. Soon Carlisle came back over with the tray. Her hand slid down, and she looked back at Carlisle. He grabbed a bottle and then opened it. "This is going to be cold, alright."

"Ok." She said, nodding. He proceeded to squeeze the cold blue substance onto her stomach. I felt her shiver a little. And then after a few seconds suddenly she breathed in sharply and leaned forward grabbing her stomach with the gel still on it. I jumped up with my hand on her back and my hand on hers which was on her stomach. And Carlisle came closer not knowing what he did wrong. And Bella breathed in sharply again and then started coughing and scrunching her nose. She got extremely pale very quickly. She reached out trying to grab the bucket on the desk beside the bed and Carlisle grabbed it for her handing it to her and then backing away with his hands up. She started puking badly. I rubbed a soothing hand up and down her back and held her hair back. She continued puking for a while and then finally it subsided and Carlisle took the bucket away.

"Bells! What's wrong?" I asked, urgently. She moaned, wrapped both her arms around her stomach her legs curling up. I put my forehead to hers with my hand on her cheek.

"Bella... tell me what's wrong." I pleading. Suddenly I felt this protective urge flow through me. I looked up. "Carlisle what the hell did you do to them!" I said, loudly. He was looking between Bella and the bottle. About a minute later the people in my pack came bursting through the door growling, just as Carlisle's eyes popped like he had an idea. The pack started moving forward, and I put my hand out watching Carlisle. "Wait!" And they stopped watching him. I went back down with Bella, who was still gasping in pain. Carlisle reached through and wiped off the cold gel, and then backed away with the rest of his family. I squeezed Bella's hand with my forehead against hers. "C'mon Bells please please please... talk to me..." I whispered. After about a minute she suddenly took a deep breath and opened her eyes looking at me. "Oh thank god... Bella what happened..." I said, still whispering.

"It was the cold..." Carlisle whispered, with his hands up. "The baby doesn't like the cold, and this baby is a lot more powerful than most babies... and the baby also doesn't like the smell of a vampire... we smell different to you guys, right? And this baby obviously has very strong senses." I looked back down at Bella who was pale. I put my hand on her stomach warming her and the baby up, and I brought her a little more up and then hugged her trying to get the smell away from her while running a hand up and down her back trying to calm her down. Everyone waited silently. I continued keeping my hand on her stomach. After a minute or two Bella seemed to relax and she got her color back. I kissed her gently and laid her back against the bed again. Keeping my hand on her stomach, her breathing was shallow and she put her hand on mine. I looked at Carlisle, and he looked down at me. "I'm so sorry Jacob... my intention was never to hurt Bella or the baby... I had no idea that the baby would react that powerfully to the cold or the smell, please forgive me." I sighed, looking back at Bella.

"It's alright Carlisle... I'm sorry I yelled at you... I don't know what came over me... I know that you couldn't have known that would have happened." I said, quietly. I saw him nod. He started thinking again and after a minute he spoke again.

"Can we try again, but we will warm up the gel first and you can spread it so she doesn't go near me and smell me!" He said, nervously. My automatic response was no, but Bella thought otherwise. She nodded, looking over at Carlisle.

"Yes, we'll try again." She said. I looked over at her in shock but didn't say anything. Carlisle nodded and then grabbed the bottle squeezing some out into a bowl and then he opened the microwave above him and put the gel in and pressed start, and he walked over but kept a good distance.

"Bella I am so sorry... I had no idea that the baby was going to react in such a way that it would conflict pain on you." Carlisle said, looking down at her sincerely. She smiled.

"It's alright Carlisle... I know you didn't mean anything." She said, quietly. After another minute the microwave beeped, and he turned around and got the bowl, and came back over handing it to Emily who came over and sat on the chair. Bella squeezed my hand, and I squeezed it back reassuring her. Emily looked at Bella and she nodded. She took a deep breath and then she applied the warm gel on her stomach. Everyone waited in silence and then Bella smiled nodding. "It feels better." She said. Everyone took a breath smiling and nodding. Esme and Sam both started getting everyone else to move out of the room to give us privacy, except for Emily and Carlisle. After they were all out and Esme shut the door behind herself. Emily then took the ultrasound transducer and put it on Bella's stomach moving it around, and the four of us all looked up at the screen he had brought over. After about a minute, Carlisle froze on one spot and gasped. I looked down at him and then back to the screen.

"What's wrong?!" I demanded. He looked at me and Bella and then back at the screen.

"Carlisle..." Bella asked, quietly. He put the transducer down and looked at us smiling.

"Let me be the first to congratulate you two..." He said. Bella and I looked over at each other confused and then back at him.

"What do you mean Carlisle?" Bella asked, and I nodded agreeing. He smiled brightly.

"You two are having twins!" He said, smiling. At first, the words didn't process through my brain... but after a minute my brain started registering what Carlisle just said. Emily smiled and put the transducer down and hugged Bella gently and then walked over and hugged me.

"Congratulations!" Emily said, gushing like a mother. I looked down at Bella shocked, and she looked at me with her hand covering her mouth. Carlisle and Emily started heading towards the door.

"We'll let you two have a minute..." And then they disappeared, and it was just me and Bella in the room. We both looked at the screen together at the two dots floating in her stomach. I grabbed a towel and wiped the gel off and then put down the towel sitting on the edge of the bed. We looked at each other and I ran a hand through my hair. Twins. Me and Bella were going to be having twins. It was amazing. The feeling, my love had more than doubled for her and our babies... babies... it wasn't just a baby anymore... it was babies. Bella was looking at her stomach where both her hands were and then she looked up at me one fluent moment, I put one hand on top of one of her hands on her stomach and her other arm wrapped around my shoulders bringing me closer and my other hand was gripping her waist and we kissed gently and deeply. We stayed like that, and then we broke apart needing air while pressing our foreheads together. I looked into her eyes seeing tears, and I put my hand on her cheek caressing her cheekbone.

"I love you Bella... so much," I said, my voice cracking. I felt her smile.

"I love you..." She said, breathless, and I smiled shaking my head. After another minute she began fidgeting. "Whats Charlie going to say..." She chuckled. I laughed.

"He's definitely going to kill me this time," I said, still laughing. She started laughing and leaned into me, and I rested my head on top of hers. "They all probably know because everyone can hear everything in this house." I chuckled. She groaned.

"Well do you want to go see them then?" She asked, after a few seconds.

"Sure," I said. "But after that, you need to sleep, it's 4 in the morning." She nodded.

"Sounds good to me." She said yawning. She leaned back pulling her shirt down. I stood up and put my arm underneath her legs and her back and lifted her gently placing her to the ground and held her hand steadying her. She sighed. And then we both started walking towards the door. We hadn't even reached the door yet, and it bursted open. I moved Bella more behind me. A whole bunch of people came through, Emily went behind me hugging Bella. Esme and Alice also rushed over hugging Bella, it was making me uncomfortable not being near her in a crowded room full of vampires and wolves. Seth, Quil, and Paul were surrounding me and patting my back. Even Rosalie was saying congratulations to me and Bella! I mean I'm pretty sure it was her dream to have kids. Some of the guys from The Cullens were also congratulating me like Carlisle and Emmett and Jasper. Everything was incredibly happy around the room and then suddenly I noticed Bella's face scrunched in pain, mostly her noise. The smell... Alice, Esme, and Rosalie were very close to Bella, and a lot of vampires were in the room making their stench very powerful. I pushed my way through everyone and got the Bella wrapped my arms around her and she leaned into me taking deep breaths.

"The smell..." I said, quietly. Alice and Esme gasped.

"Oh my god Bella we're so sorry, we forgot." Alice and Esme said, at the same time. All the Cullens all moved back quickly. I ran my thumb against her cheekbone while kissing the side of her forehead. Bella looked up.

"It's ok Alice don't be sorry... it's not your fault." Bella said, heartbroken. They smiled at her. i looked down at her again.

"I think we should get to bed... you look pretty drained Bells," I said, resting my hand on her hip. She nodded, yawning and leaning her head against my chest with her eyes closed.

"Now that's something I agree with!" Sam said, eyeing Emily. Emily rolled her eyes.

"I'm pregnant... not a 5-year-old Sam," Emily said, sarcastically. It was Sam's turn to roll his eyes. The Cullens all said goodnight and then disappeared. The guys all went back to they're room joking on their way there, with Sam and Emily right behind them. I waited a minute because Bella had fallen asleep in my arms. I picked her up bridal style and walked to our room. When we got there I kicked the door shut behind me with my foot. Then I walked over to our bed and pulled the covers out and placed Bella in them gently, and then took her shirt off for her, and threw it aside. Then I climbed in behind her, putting my arm underneath her head for her to sleep on and then the other arm wrapped around her body with my warm hand holding her stomach protectively. I kissed her shoulder.

"Goodnight Bells... I love you." I whispered, falling asleep. She put her hands onto mine.

"I love you too Jake." She whispered back. We slept in for a long time, and when we did get up Esme and Emily had prepared a huge breakfast which the pack ate all of it, but Bella still wasn't eating much because of the nauseous. And then for the rest of the day, we laid around watching movies and cuddling and then ate dinner and headed to bed like the night before.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's POV:**

_2 weeks later:_

At this point... Jake and I were basically tied to the hip, literally. My sickness hadn't gotten any better, and I was a month and one week in. I was getting skinnier and weaker every day, it scared everyone. I always had to be somewhat warm because the babies didn't like the coldness and it would be hard going through a repeat of that with how weak I am right now. And I also couldn't be near the Cullens or in a room with them for a long period of time or I'd get really sick because of the smell. It made me feel extremely rude because they were helping us and all I did was puke when I got near them because of the smell. But we had to assume that it was because they were Jake's children and they had the genes of a werewolf and they could smell with them with their heightened sense. My stomach had grown quite a bit for babies that were 1 month and one week. It wasn't that big it was still bigger then it was supposed to. Carlisle kept records of everything trying to calculate everything like when the sickness will stop when I'll give birth. Everything. Charlie and everyone back home were doing good. They had no idea about the twins. But we would tell them eventually. Emily was doing really well with her pregnancy. Nothing wrong, healthy, sickness almost gone. Her stomach was also growing faster than a normal humans but it was slower than what was going on with me. Maybe it was because of the twins. We didn't know yet. And Emily never got any of the symptoms that I got when I got too cold or when I stay or smell a vampire for too long. I was starting to get more sore. My body had been getting smaller as the babies grew and it was hard on my body, and since I was getting so little, I also got colder quicker. So Jake made sure I was almost constantly by the fire or under the blankets or anywhere near him while he massaged the sore spots on my body. I was so grateful for him. I can't imagine a life without him. It would be useless. I needed Jake like I needed air. And even though I was sore and cold all the time. It was worth it all. I could feel them. It wasn't like anything else I'd ever felt. It was amazing. It was unexplainable. Around the house it got less awkward, Emily and Esme had become best friends, always together and talking and cooking or baking in the kitchen with Sam always around Emily keeping an eye on her, which made Seth, Quil, and Paul happy, and even they had somewhat let Emmett in their group. Jasper and Alice were always on the deck just feeling the storm, and they wouldn't tell anyone why. Edward was almost never around, always in his room. Carlisle and Rosalie were almost always with me and Jacob making sure I was ok. Rosalie and Jacob had even made their own little treaty to not fight around me while they were taking care of me, while Carlisle focused on the research about the babies. Today we were doing another ultrasound. When it was time, Carlisle went to the medical room and Rosalie helped me up because of how weak I was getting from never eating. Jacob put his hand underneath my arms resting his hand on my hip and half walk half carried me to the room. Everyone except Edward was waiting outside the room. In the room was me on the bed, with Jacob in the chair beside, and then Carlisle getting the machines ready and Emily helping him. Jacob was holding my hand rubbing his thumb across to calm me. When they came over with the warm gel, I lifted Jacob's hoodie up over my growing stomach. They put it over just like normal, and he started scanning. Everyone was silent and watched. Once he found them he smiled. "They're both perfectly healthy..." Carlisle said, still looking at the screen. I smiled, breathing out relieved. Jacob, on the other hand, had questions.

"Well, then what's wrong with Bella? She's so weak right now that it's hard for her to walk, she never eats and when she does she pukes. The babies are healthy but Bella's not." He said, demand fully. Carlisle sighed.

"Jake it's ok... as long as their healthy I'm fine with it," I said, looking at Carlisle reassuringly. Jake shook his head.

"No Bella... you need to be healthy. I'm not gonna stand here and watch you get weaker every day." He said, getting upset.

"The babies are too powerful for her tiny frame. Ever since the beginning. She never ate from the beginning because of the normal morning sickness. But then the babies got sick and never got enough nutrition and now it's worse and worse each day. The only reason their healthy right now is because they're taking everything from Bella right now. Any energy or any type of nutrition. But if this keeps up, Bella won't have enough to provide for the both of them, and Bella including the babies aren't going to make it to birth. I'm going to hook her up to an IV and once she feels physically better, we need to get her food." Carlisle said, while getting up and starting to grab the bag of clear fluid and the needle, and Emily got up and helped him. I looked down at Jacob who was covering his face, with his elbows on his knees. I reached outputting a hand on his cheek, rubbing my thumb against his cheekbone. He looked at me, and stood up and hugged me digging his face in my neck. I hugged him back, playing with the hair at the back of his neck. After a few minutes, Carlisle had everything ready. Jacob sat down again and held my hand. I laid my head back closing my eyes. I felt him insert the needle somewhere in my hand and then place the tape around it to keep it in place. Emily was putting the bag up and adjusting the settings. They made sure everything was ok, and i started to feel lightheaded and I scrunched my face uncomfortable. "It's normal to get lightheaded with needles when she's as weak as she is from not eating and everything... it should subside soon," Carlisle said, quietly. And it did. "I'm going to take my family hunting. We haven't hunted for 3 weeks now. We should be back by the time the bag finishes. Bella try and get some rest." He said, and I nodded. Before he left the room he took my hand with the IV and held it checking for the pulse. He let go after a minute and wrote something down in his notebook and then put it down and left the room, and Emily walked over giving me and Jacob a hug.

"I'll let you guys be... and listen to him and get some rest." She said. I smiled nodding. She smiled back and then made her way out. I looked over at Jacob, who looked upset.

"You ok?" I asked, quietly. He sighed.

"Yea I'm fine..." He said. I looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"Mhm... c'mon what's wrong," I said.

"Just frustrated... I hate seeing them do this to you... I love them, but I-... I don't know how to say it." He said, looking at me. I sighed putting my hand on his cheek.

"No it's fine I understand what you mean... it's not their fault... they have no idea what's going on... Jake, I promise you it's really worth it." I said, and I saw him stand up mad.

"Bella listen to yourself... did you hear anything Carlisle just said... he said that if this keeps up... you and the babies might not make it to birth... and we have no idea if the IV is going to work... you might still be nauseous after and you won't eat!" He said, loudly, pacing back and forth now running a hand through his hair.

"Jake calm down," I said, sitting more up. He stopped and faced towards me and took deep breaths. I shivered slightly and tried to hide it not wanting to make him more stressed out.

"I know your cold Bella." He said, quietly, calmer still looking at the ground. I sighed and moved over looking at him. He looked up and walked over getting in my bed and wrapped his arms around me gently being careful of the IV. I gripped his shirt, hiding my face knowing I was gonna start sobbing. He kissed my forehead and looked more down and out his hand on my cheek rubbing the tears away with his thumb. "Hey... what's wrong..." He breathed.

"I'm sorry... I'm just tired and I know the risk that's going on here... and it's just making me really nervous... and I don't want you to be mad at them, it's not their fault..." I laughed in the middle of crying. "I'm the one who didn't eat anything when I was supposed to," I said, knowing how stupid that was of me. He scoffed.

"Please don't tell me you're really trying to take the blame here... He asked. I stayed silent. "I'm sorry too... for yelling... I just... I'm not mad at them... I'm just mad at the situation... I can't lose you guys..." He said, kissing my forehead again. I cried harder gripping his shirt harder. He held me tighter. "I love you Bells."

"I love you too Jake..." I said, between sniffles. He ran a hand up and down my back gently.

"Try and sleep... your tired." He said, still running a hand up and down my back. I nodded, trying to control my breathing to stop crying and after a while, I did manage to stop and I felt myself fall asleep.

**Jacob's POV:**

I felt my shirt soaked from her tears, but it didn't matter... I finally got her to sleep so she could feel better and rest. After a few minutes of her sleeping Seth, Quit, and Paul walked in quietly. They came up to us and I looked at them.

"She ok?" Seth asked, pointing at the wet stain on my shirt near her face. I smiled, nodded.

"Yea she's just tired," I said, yawning. "Did you guys hear what Carlisle said?" I asked, and they all looked at each other and nodded. I sighed.

"Everything's going to be fine Jake... you just gotta be patient," Paul said. I nodded.

"Yea I l know it's just hard..."

"Yea that's understandable... maybe you should sleep too bro... you look wiped," Quil said, patting me on my shoulder gently. I nodded, yawning again.

"Do you mind passing me that blanket for Bella," I asked, out loud. Seth nodded and walked over grabbing it and then helped me put it over her.

"Thank you," I said.

"No problem." They all said.

"We'll let you sleep..." Paul said, starting to walk out with the other two, and they turned off the light and closed the door. I leaned my forehead against hers, our breathing mixed. And fell asleep.

**Bella's POV:**

I woke up to Jake gently waking me up by running a hand up and down my arm and kissing my forehead. When I fully woke up a few things were different. First off, I wasn't nauseous anymore and I had more energy. And I was really hungry. I still felt extremely weak though, that hadn't changed. I looked over and saw the IV bag and it was empty. I saw Carlisle and Emily back. Carlisle had his hand out, for mine so he could take the needle out and Emily was ready to take the stuff away. When I took my hand out, there was already a big bruise forming around the needle. He took it out fast and carefully. I breathed in uncomfortably feeling the bruise fully. Carlisle and Emily got to work on putting the stuff away, I pulled my hand back and looked at it. Jacob took it gently and kissed my hand gently and held it gently looking at me. I smiled. He sat more up with his back against the bed, and I moved more to my back on his chest and my head laid on his shoulder and he kissed my shoulder gently leaning his chin against it. And still held my bruised hand gently and with the other one he rested it on my growing stomach and I smiled. Carlisle came back over with Emily and sat down.

"So how are you feeling?" He asked. I smiled.

"A lot better actually... I don't feel nauseous... I have somewhat more energy... and I'm really hungry." I said, laughing a little embarrassed. Everyone smiled.

"Well, that's really good... and I'm assuming that you still feel weak because you haven't eaten anything." He said. I nodded, and I felt him take my bruised hand and he checked the pulse again and then let go and Jake took my hand again and he wrote down in his book again. "Well, this worked out really well. Your pulse has increased incredibly, and I can see the color coming back into your face. Now how about we get you some food."

"That sounds amazing right now," I said, looking at Jake, who was smiling at me. Emily got up and started walking out the doors.

"I'm going to get her the food that me and Esme made!" Everyone laughed. Carlisle got up and followed her out. I took the blanket it off and sat on the edge of the bed, and I felt Jacob get up and walk around to the front of me. He bent sideways and put his arm underneath my legs and I put my arm around his shoulders and he lifted me up and took me outside to the living room and put me on the couch in front of the fireplace and grabbed a blanket on the side and folded it out and put it on me. I reached out and grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled him down gently and kissed him. I felt him smile while putting a hand on my cheek. He broke the kiss, looking around the corner as Emily walked through with a plate of food. I noticed that Rosalie stood in the corner ready with a bucket just incase which made me nervous. Jacob sat down next to me, placing his hand on my leg. Emily handed me the plate and crouched in front of me waiting. Everyone was standing around and it went quiet. I took a deep breath and started eating. I got full after eating half the plate, and Emily took the plate and set it aside on the table. After waiting a minute, when I usually puked. Nothing happened. I didn't feel nauseous. I just felt like I could finally relax. I looked at everyone and smiled. Everyone smiled. "I'm going to leave the plate just incase for you. I have a feeling you're going to be really hungry for a while." Emily joked, and everyone laughed. I leaned into Jake and he put his arm around me. I closed my eyes resting for a few minutes. Everyone else went back to their own things, after a while, I got hungry again and ate the rest of the plate and I decided I needed to take a break from eating since it was the first time I had eaten in a week. The time passed quickly and it was suddenly it was 11 pm. Sam had made Emily go to bed a long time ago. The Cullens all went to go do their own little things into the night. Emmett hung pack with the 3 guys and they all watched a movie. I woke up when Jacob picked me up bridal style and started carrying me back to our room. As soon as he put me down on the bed, I leaned up against the back frame. Jake took his shirt off and put his boxers on. He went to the bathroom and started washing his face when he came back in he was drying his face. I have no idea what came over me... but I just saw him, and I looked down his muscular body, when he turned around to throw the towel back I could every one of the defined. A sudden different type of hunger came over her. Feeling better came with a whole different type of other symptoms. He crawled into the bed and came up next to me wrapping his arms around my lower body and rested his head against my chest. I tilted his head up, and I kissed him deeply. He smiled kissing me back. We stayed like that for a while and then he moved over and laid his body against mine still kissing me. I ran my hands down his body from his shoulders down to his chest and abs and then up his back. He moaned. I took my shirt off and continued kissing him while wrapping my legs around his waist. He kissed me back, but suddenly there was a block. It was like he couldn't continue or something. His kisses were different too. I looked at him, with my hand on his cheek, and he was looking down.

"Hey what's wrong?" I breathed. He sighed, leaning his forehead against mine.

"Bells I can't..." He said, quietly. I sat there shocked, not being able to move or say anything. After a minute or two I got my senses back.

"I don't understand... why?" I asked, confused. He continued looking down and suddenly he pulled away and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Bells, you know I love you... right?" He asked.

"Yes... what's going on... your making me nervous..." I said, sitting up. He looked at me finally.

"This is hard to say... tonight was scary... with you and the babies health and everything. And you just started feeling better and everything and it's really good, but I'm just getting nervous about everything and I uh... I don't think we can do it anymore. I'm too worried that it's going to hurt the baby... and your still weak right now and I don't know." He said and looked down again. I sat there trying to process what he had just said. Suddenly I felt stupid and self-conscious... I grabbed my shirt and put it on, sitting more up.

"I uh... sorry I had no idea... um... I'm going to sleep on the couch..." I said, quietly and got up dazed and went to the door. Jake got up and grabbed my arm.

"No Bells... I promise it's not like that..." He said, and I shrugged him off, starting to cry again, and I walked through the doors and closed them behind me. I immediately started walking to the couch in front of the fireplace not knowing what to do. I got dizzy and felt weak and I had to sit down for a minute on the stairs. And after a few minutes, I got up and walked to the couch and I made it. I curled up in the blanket and began sobbing. Thankfully no one came to ask me anything. I had no idea why I was crying. I guess I felt humiliated and rejected by Jake. I felt stupid. He'd never done something like that before. I wasn't sex crazy like these other teenagers, this was something different. I never felt more connected by Jake. And of course, it felt amazing. But it was like he was taking a part of himself away. I cried myself to sleep that night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jacob's POV:**

When I finally got up for the day I was still sitting at the end of the bed from last night. I didn't sleep at all last night. I was listening to Bella making sure nothing happened. I couldn't sleep without her and this was killing me. I felt disgusted with myself for expressing myself the way I had. She cried most of the night and I never heard her get to sleep. Which was even worse... after what she went through last night... she needed sleep. I looked over at the time which read 7 am. I sighed rubbing my eyes and got up. I went out of the room not bothering with a shirt. I leaned against the wall listening again. I heard Alice talking with Bella quietly. I wanted someone to punch me. "Are you ok? What's wrong?" Alice asked, quietly. And I heard Bella sniffle before answering.

"It's fine... it's just the..." I heard her pause, assuming she was thinking of a lie. "Hormones..." I smiled inwardly. She was horrible at lying. Alice was silent for a minute.

"Then why are you sleeping out here... where's Jacob." I stiffened, hearing my name and Bella went silent.

"I just needed space..." She said, finally after a few minutes.

"Well... I'm sorry to say this but... you look like hell... I'm going to get Carlisle to check on you." I looked back up from the floor. I waited until Alice left, and then I walked out looking at Bella leaning against the couch. I just had to take one look... she was pale. Paler then I'd ever seen her look. She sat there with the blanket covering the lower part of her body. Even sitting next to the fire with a blanket she was shaking. I finally walked more into view turning around the corner of the couch and sat the end of the couch quietly. I looked over at her and she looked at me, and then bit her lip and looked down at the carpet. I sighed.

"What's wrong... Bells you look sick again..." She shook her head, still not looking at me.

"I'm fine..." She said, barely above a whisper. I sighed.

"Please don't lie to me Bells..." I said, looking at her again. "Alice sees it too, that's why she went to go get Carlisle." Her head snapped up looking at me.

"So you were listening... for how long?" She asked, mad.

"The whole thing..." I admitted, not wanting to lie to her. She scoffed. And we were quiet for a minute. I opened my mouth to say something else, but Alice and Carlisle and Esme walked in, and we both looked over. Carlisle was looking down at his notebook, and then he looked up seeing Bella and froze. He stood there looking all around her. He got out of it and started walking towards her again and sat down next to her. She looked over at him smiling weakly and he smiled back.

"So what's going on... what are your symptoms?" Carlisle asked, with his notebook and pen ready.

"Well... it feels just like before the IV... weak, really nauseous, all that." She said, not looking at me. I put my face down in my hands, hearing Carlisle writing it down, and I looked up again, seeing him nodding.

"When did you start getting the symptoms?" He asked. She thought for a minute.

"Around... 3 am maybe..." She said, her voice sounding tired and raspy. He looked at both of us... seeing the distance... and it was quiet for a few moments and then he looked back at Alice and she nodded and left. He looked down at the floor... he was listening. I started listening too... I heard Alice go to the living room with everyone there and everyone started talking, and when he heard that he looked up again. Bella was looking at both of us. "What's wrong?" Carlisle smiled.

"No nothing's wrong Bella... I just need to talk to you both alone." He said, leaning back against the couch. He waited another minute. "So what happened last night? Between you two? Because something's up."

"What do you mean something's up?" Bella demanded.

"Well I mean look... for some reason you were sleeping on the couch... and I mean look..." He said, pointing to both of us.

"What?" She asked.

"You guys aren't tied to the hip... and you guy's haven't at each other since I came in, not once... they are very small details... but in your guy's case... they're huge. Now... what's wrong." I looked over at me, and she looked at me blushing and then looked down shrugging.

"It's stupid... just... don't worry about it." She said, quietly. I saw Carlisle roll his eyes.

"Bella... I'm taking everything for account right now... anything that you're going through the babies are going through... everything counts right now... what's wrong? No one can hear us... their all in the living distracted because I have a feeling I know what's going on." He said. Her head snapped up when he said that, and I squeezed my hands together getting uncomfortable.

"What do you mean you think you know? What... were you listening?" She demanded. He shrugged.

"Not listening... but I've dealt with situations like this before." She scoffed.

"So you've dealt with a woman pregnant with twin werewolves?"

"Oh c'mon Bella he's just trying to help," I said. She looked at me.

"Ok well, how about you tell him the issue then." She said, leaning her head against her hand with her elbow resting against the couch. I sighed, looking at Carlisle and he nodded at me and got up and pointed to the medical room. I sighed and walked over kissing the top of Bella's head and she squeezed her eyes shut breathing in sharply like she was gonna started crying and I walked away into the room and sat on the chair looking outside at the trees swirling around in the wind. Soon enough Carlisle walked in and for some reason he had Sam with him, which was surprising since he was always with Emily. Carlisle closed the door behind them both of them, and they both looked at me.

"So... Jake what is the problem? And I apologize in advance, I'm truly not trying to make you uncomfortable but something happened and it's affecting Bella and I need to know how to help you guys fix it." Carlisle said, again. I sighed.

"Well, what exactly do you think it is?" I asked, curiously.

"Well... in most young couples... a lot get pregnant for obvious reasons... none of them have the bond of an imprint obviously but still... and usually if the couple stays together the father of the child get more and more anxious about making love due to maybe hurting the baby. This can cause the mother to get in a bad state of mind, thinking that because she is pregnant that the father is no longer interested or attracted to her... or they get a rejecting feeling that can cause them to get mad or have mood swings. And this makes it harder because the hormones of a pregnant woman are usually the same as eating and cravings... for Bella it's obvious that those aren't the same but they can get extremely hormonal for things like making love to their spouse. Am I on the right track... or completely on the wrong one."

"Nope... you got it..." I said, my voice cracking, still uncomfortable.

"Jake... trust me... Bella and the babies are going to be fine... you guys doing it isn't going to hurt them or anything..." Sam said, finally, and I looked over at him.

"Exactly... it actually helps the mother with relaxing with the orgasm if she reaches it... and improves the relationship and of the mother and father together."

"Well, how am I supposed to just do that... like it's a feeling in my gut... I can't just turn it off like a switch..." I said, uncomfortable and frustrated. "Like... I would never ever in my life try and make her feel not attractive or reject her ever... like I'm upset that this is what is going through her mind... I never meant it like that... She won't even look at me now..." I said, standing up with my hands on my head.

"Well when most fathers first tell the mother no... they will get upset and act mean and mad upfront but deep down their just sad and hurt by the situation and you need to talk to her. A face to face conversation... this is the most popular reason why teen pregnancy couples don't make it. I'm not saying you guys are a normal teen pregnancy... I don't even think I can call you guy's teens with your maturity. But still..." Carlisle said and Sam joined in.

"You guys obviously know how it is to be imprints... just... go and talk with her... and then next time she wants to just... don't say no... I promise it will make it better... it's harder when their moody, mean, and mad." Sam said chuckling. I smirked and nodded.

"Thank you guys... even as uncomfortable that was... I appreciate it." I said, my voice cracking again. I walked out the door and Sam patted me on the back and walked out with me and went back to Emily. I heard Carlisle still in the medic room getting the IV ready for Bella. I took a deep breath and rounded the corner to Bella. It was darker in the room because the clouds had all turned into a very dark grey. She was still sitting on the couch with the blanket around her lower body shivering and still really pale. I sighed and walked over. I knew she knew I was there. I sat down in front of her looking at her and turned and finally looked at me. Her face was red and tear struck, and it hurt to see her like that.

"So... what did they say... that your right." She said, and scoffed. I smiled and shook my head.

"Nope... the exact opposite actually..." And as soon as I said that the mad smile left her face and she looked surprised. "And Bella... I'm sorry... I just... I never meant it like that... I never ever meant to make you feel rejected or less attractive I promise... I was just scared of hurting the baby... I am so sorry for all this... for making you feel like this... and for you getting sick again. I don't know how to say this properly, and I'm sorry for that too... I just... I love you so much..." I said, taking her hand gently and placing it on my cheek with my hand over hers. "And I love these babies... I just didn't know how to express myself properly. But Carlisle and Sam explained to me that it's actually good for the mother and father, for a bunch of different reasons. I just... I'm sorry, please forgive me." I said, looking at her in the eyes. She smiled and nodded rubbing her thumb against my cheek with tears going down her cheeks.

"Yes, of course, I forgive you... I'm also sorry... for being mean and rude... I've just been having a hard time controlling my emotio-"

"It's ok Bells... you don't need to apologize... they explained it to me..." I said, and she nodded. I got down on my knees in front of her wrapping my arms around her body gripping the thin shirt she had on my head resting in between her belly and her chest. And I felt her wrap her arms around my shoulders resting her chin on the top of my head. I sighed content. We stayed like that until Carlisle walked in with all the IV equipment. I stood up still in front of Bella holding her hand. He smiled at us.

"I'm sorry for intruding but we need to get her on the IV again... and I'm sorry Bella for having to use the IV again." He said. She smiled.

"It's alright Carlisle... and sorry for being moody earlier I just..." She looked at him and he nodded.

"I know... it's fine Bella... no need to apologize. And for the IV... do you want to hook it up in bed or here on the couch." She yawned.

"Probably in the bed... I don't think Jake or I slept at all last night." She said, and I nodded. It hadn't really hit me because I was used to going nights on end for patrols, but I knew that her staying up all night sick cold on the couch wasn't good for the babies, and getting her to sleep in the bed with the IV would be the best plan.

"Alright... Jake can help you to the room and I'll get there to set up everything." We both nodded, and I looked down at her and I let go her hand for a second turning around to move the chair a little more, and I hadn't expected her to try and get up without me but she did and that's when I heard the scream and I whipped around seeing her falling back on the couch and I grabbed her just in time and set her down gently and kneeled in front of her my hands on her hips and I felt her grab my shoulders gripping it tightly. She was biting her lip really hard and scrunching her face.

"Woah Woah Woah... Bells what's wrong?!" I said, panicking. I felt Carlisle right next to me, and a whole group of people burst it at the sound of Bella's scream. Her breathing was short and quick, and she let go of one of my shoulders and grabbed in between her hip and her belly.

"One... of the... babies... kicked... really hard!" She said, out of breath. I looked at Carlisle and he nodded.

"That's normal... but it shouldn't hurt this much get her to the bed now!" He ordered, and I nodded and scooped her up in my arms and got her to the room with Carlisle on my heels. She had one of her hands resting on my back and another on my chest and I felt them both curled into fists. Once I got to our room, I stopped in front of the bed waiting for Carlisle's instructions. I kissed her forehead and felt her drop her head against my shoulder weakly still trying to breathe, and I leaned my cheek against her head trying to comfort her. Carlisle immediately started setting the IV up beside our bed.

"Get her in the bed and I'll hook her up." He said, opening the needle. I nodded and turned back around gently placing her down in the bed, and she went on her side, with her body automatically curling around her stomach. I pulled the covers around her, and kept a hand on her cheek, as Carlisle took her hand quickly and inserted the needle and she tensed uncomfortably and then relaxed after a couple of moments when he secured the IV in her hand with tape. "She's going to be ok... once the IV kicks in and she relaxes and gets warm she'll be fine. You two get some sleep... and we'll wake you up to feed her tonight and then you guys can sleep until morning and we can see about the IV." He said, patting me on the shoulder. I nodded.

"Thank you Carlisle... you have no idea how much I appreciate it." He nodded and walked out closing the door behind him. I sighed and saw Bella still shivering under the sheets. I left my sweats on and went over and helped Bella take off her shirt and pants leaving her in her bra and underwear through the IV. And then climbed in with her, pressing my body against her back wrapped my arm around her belly and I felt her lean into me her head resting against my other arm, and she breathed in relief. After a few minutes she warmed up and the IV seemed to kick in a bit after that and she relaxed. I leaned over kissing her gently and she kissed me back and I laid back down. "I love you Bella." I murmured.

"I love you too Jake..." She murmured quietly back. I made sure she fell asleep fine before I went to bed. I guess we slept the whole day because Emily came in and brought Bella food, and she was sitting against the bed frame eating and I leaned against my elbow listening to them talk and making sure she was ok. I was ok with Emily seeing Bella just in her bra when she sat up because she had the lower part of her body covered with the blanket. I don't know. It was hard to explain... Emily was another woman so it was normal I guess, and she was like a mother. Bella seemed comfortable too since Emily had been helping her with a lot of things. She gave me a plate too and I had a quick bite and then she took everything and we went back to sleep for the night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella's POV:**

When me and Jake woke up Carlisle walked in and unhooked me from the IV and Emily walked again with breakfast and we ate again. "I'm not completely sure because of the episode yesterday, but we may have to hook you up to the IV once in a while during the whole pregnancy because both of the babies are obviously extremely powerful compared to Bella's body right now, and since there are two of them now that doubles it," Carlisle said. I nodded at him.

"That's fine," I said. Once me and Jake finished eating they took the dishes and left, leaving us to get ready. I wore Jake's clothes a bit before the bump, but now his t-shirts and hoodies were the only things I wore. I wore my sweats and his black hoodie. We went and brushed our teeth and wash our faces. Once we finished we walked out and hung out with everyone. It was so cold now, the whole house was cold, even with the fireplace. The windows were frozen to the touch when you touched it. Every single day was mostly the same, just relaxing around the house. The pack boys were getting really antsy now and were almost constantly wresting or play fighting. It was quite entertaining. Everyone noticed how down Paul had been getting. He was really starting to miss his imprint Rachelle who was Jake's sister. Everyone tried to make him feel better and distract him, but nothing ever worked. He always stayed in a room alone looking out the window and would come back out to eat occasionally, but even then he wasn't eating that much anymore. And that meant he wasn't doing good at all, considering the immense appetite a wolf could have. Someone we never saw, came out for the first time today and it was unexpected. Edward came up and socialized with his family. He wasn't a particularly big fan of having any of the pack around but he managed through it. Once everyone doing their own things again, like Emily and Esme were cooking again with Sam watching. The pack boys were play fighting again and Emmett and Jasper were watching. Carlisle was still researching and Paul had gone to his room again. Me and Jake and were sitting on the couch by the fire talking. Now that I had thought about Emily had a noticeable bump as well, you could see her bump more though cause she was wearing her own clothes whereas I was wearing Jake's. Suddenly during that thought, Edward came over.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked. I sat there in shock trying to apprehend what he had just asked. Being the first thing he said to me in a while. Jacob sat up getting defensive. It was like the whole house was put on hold, and everyone was listening.

"Uh, yeah sure what is it Edward," I asked, still confused. He looked at me for a minute.

"I uh... meant in private..." He said, quietly. This time Jacob spoke.

"Listen, whatever you need to say you can say it here." He said. Edward looked at him.

"What exactly do you need to talk about?" I asked. He shrugged looking at me again.

"Again I would prefer it in private."

"Well that's not going to happen," Jake said. I sighed putting a hand on Jake's shoulder.

"It's been rough on Edward here... he wouldn't do any harm... it's ok, it will just be a minute." I said. He looked at me for a few moments and then nodded helping me up and turned to Edward towering over him looking down.

"Don't try anything or try to upset her or I will rip you to shreds and burn you outside... myself." He said, venom punctuating every word. And then he turned towards me kissing my forehead letting me go. I walked with Edward to private with my arm covering my stomach protectively. Even though I made it seem ok, I was nervous and uncomfortable going with him alone. But I knew I had Jacob and the pack right there incase. Once we got to the room I walked in and he closed the door behind him. I sat on the edge of the table looking at him. He stood there and sighed looking back at me.

"What is it?" I asked. He stood there thinking and then finally spoke.

"So... you're having Jake's twins?" He asked. I nodded automatically.

"Yes..."

"How long have you and Jake... been together?" He asked, looking down.

"Almost three weeks now..." I said. He scoffed.

"He works fast." He said. I frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. He scoffed again looking up at me again.

"Well, obviously you know exactly what I mean if you're pregnant." And my mouth dropped in shock. I couldn't even say anything. He continued. "How could you... and don't even try to call him now... we need to have this discussion... we broke up, and not even a month after you start sleeping around with him."

"It was way more than a month Edward! And you left! We didn't break up, you left. And I'm glad you left cause then I got with Jake quicker. I am in love with him. Either way, if you hadn't left I would have still found my way to him."

"I came back because I am in love with you! Just to find out your with him sleeping with him and pregnant with twin dogs!"

"Don't you DARE call them dogs ever again or I will personally kill you myself!"

"Well, I don't think you'd be able to do that with the condition you're in! Look at yourself! They are draining everything out you! It's not right. None of this is right. And I am still going to fight for you!" This time I scoffed.

"Yea have fun with your fantasies. I'm starting to think your not an actual vampire with how blind you are! Look. At. Me. Edward, I'm pregnant and in love with Jacob! Not you!"

"Well, you never even gave me a chance! I had plans for us Bella! I was going to marry you and we could have lived together forever! I could have changed you! We wouldn't have had kids because it's not possible-" I cut him out.

"Yea exactly. Just like me and you aren't possible. Listen this conversation isn't going to do anyone good and there's no point. So how about I go back and you can go to sulking wherever you've been." I said, mad and getting up to leave when he used his speed coming in front of me and grabbed my face kissing me roughly. I immediately tried to push him away with everything I had. He was taking the air away from me and I couldn't even scream so I tried bitting his lip but it felt like bitting cement. I heard him moan and I stopped. The more he kissed me the more dizzy I started feeling. It was beginning to hurt with how cold he was. His smell was burning my nose and it was getting too cold. Even with all this going, I refused to stop trying to get away. He finally let go and I fell back against the table weakly feeling nauseous. I looked up at him and he was smirking.

"See! Wasn't that better than anything he could do!" He said, smiling. I spit on him.

"You wish! That was the worse thing ever in my life! I can't wait for Jacob to kill you!"

"I do admit it's a little gross that you're carrying his mongrels, but you have no idea how long I've waited to kiss you!" My mouth dropped open and my body reacted immediately using every little bit I had left and pushed off the table and reached out punching him so hard where I heard a crunching noise and screamed in anger and pain and leaned against the table again. He hadn't even budged but he looked extremely mad. Jacob and the pack bursted through the door and relief filled me and Jacob walked straight up to Edward and punched him sending him through the air hitting the wall and the guys all ran over holding him down and Jacob ran over to me and immediately lifted me in his arms hugging me tightly and I threw my arms around his shoulders gripping his shirt tightly ignoring the pain in my hand. Sobbing I breathed in his smell that relaxed me and felt his warmth and strength. He pulled his head out of my shoulder still lifting me up and leaned in kissing me deeply, and I kissed him back, getting my air back feeling less dizzy and nauseous and warmer. He pulled away his forehead against mine.

"I'm so sorry Bells... I shouldn't have let you go with him." He whispered. I brought my shaking hand onto his cheek.

"Don't you dare apologize for this... I was stupid enough to go. I'm sorry." I said, through tears. He grabbed my hand on his cheek bringing it down looking at it.

"How much does it hurt?" He asked, still mad.

"Pretty bad... I'm just mad I didn't do any actual damage." I sniffled. He smiled kissing the hand gently.

"I'll take care of that." And I smiled nodding. I walked me over to Emily and Emily put her arms around me. Jacob called over Seth and he walked over putting his arm around me and lifted me up staying warm. Jacob walked over to where Edward was with the pack and grabbed him by his neck roughly and dragged him out to the balcony while everyone followed and Emily and Seth stayed with me and slammed him down on the ground and phased being careful not to break anything, and put his paw down on his shoulder keeping him down. I guessed Edward could hear his thoughts cause Jake stood there looking down and growling at him. Then he went down in one swift movement and ripped his arm off and threw it off the balcony and then bit and scratched everywhere making screeching noise that were loud and the grabbed him by his shoulder his teeth sinking in with Edward shrieking in pain and threw him off the balcony down into the deep forest and phased back into his shorts and shirt and closed to doors and walked back over pulling me into his arms. The Cullens all stood there and watched silently.

"I'm sorry Bella... we had no idea he was going through anger and would do that," Carlisle said.

"How did Alice not see that coming with her future thing!" Jacob said, still mad.

"That had to do with Bella, and I can't see her future because of the babies... I'm sorry." And Jacob scoffed.

"It's ok Jake it's not her fault. It's no one's fault but mine for going."

"We are going to hunt and help Edward heal. We'll be gone for 3 days. Emily knows how to help Bella with the IV and everything just in case. You guys are safe here, and we'll come back if anything happens. We need to hunt and it will to intense for Bella and the babies. Goodbye." Carlisle said, and with that and they all disappeared. Jacob just held me and I sobbed shaking. Emily rubbed my back sympathetically. After a while, everyone went to the kitchen to give us space and to eat because of the boy's appetite. I guess I had fallen asleep cause Jake woke me up and we were lying on the couch and there was a blanket over me and my head was resting on my arm. Emily gave me food and company while Jake went and ate. When he came back she was fixing my hair and her hand was on my forehead. She took the plate away and stood up and Jacob sat down wrapping his arms around me again.

"She's got a cold sweat but she can sleep it out tonight. She'll be better in the morning. Just relax." She said, and walked in the kitchen and did the dishes. Once they finished the guys stood at the window of where we were and kept watch and Sam took Emily to bed. Jake turned off the lights letting me sleep and knew the guys would have a better sight of outside with no light. We were curled up on the couch with the blanket around me and Jake keeping me warm. One of his hands was on my stomach his thumb rubbing the bump gently and my hand resting on his arm, while his other arm was around my shoulders while I laid my head on his shoulder. Our legs were intertwined and kissed my forehead from time to time until I finally fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Jacob's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of Emily making food in the kitchen with Esme. I looked back and saw Paul still keeping watch while the rest of the guys were in the kitchen eating. I looked over at the clock reading 9 am. And then I looked down at Bella in my arms, her injured hand was cradled in her chest protectively, her other hand was still protecting her stomach with the bump where my children were with my hand right on top of hers. I loved how loving and protective she was of her stomach. It made me know how much she loved them and how they were always safe with her. Her face was sleeping against my chest snoring so lightly it would be unhearable for humans. I kissed her forehead gently. She started moving around and she went to go stretch and hit her hurt hand against the couch and jolted up and hissed at the pain in her hand and I sat up quickly my arm around her holding her hand gently. "We need to get this wrapped." I sighed. She smiled leaning into me again with her cheek on my shoulder looking up at me and nodded. I smiled and leaned down kissing her, and I felt her kiss me back. After a minute she broke the kiss and looked around and sniffed.

"What time is it?" She asked, quietly.

"9 in the morning," I replied. She nodded, looking towards the kitchen.

"Did Emily make breakfast?" I nodded, again, and she smiled. "Good cause I'm starving." I chuckled and got up stretching quickly and then helped her up and walked with her to the kitchen. Emily was setting down two more plates at two seats for me and Bella, and I helped her sit down and then went to Emily who was with Sam cleaning up.

"Hey Em, Bella really hurt her hand punching_ him_... do you mind wrapping it up?" I said, and she immediately nodded looking towards Bella who was eating and left with Sam to the medic room and I walked over to Bella sitting with her and I started eating. Emily came back a minute later with gauze and some wrapping tape. Bella looking back and turned around with her. Bella put her injured hand out towards Emily and she got to work. She sprayed this ice-cold spray onto her hand to try and numb the pain and then wrapped the gauze with the spray helping to make it stick properly and sealed it all with the wrapping tape. Bella smiled down at her hand.

"Thank you Emily," Bella said.

"No problem." She replied, and started putting the supplies away. Bella and I finished eating and I took our plates and washed them and then my head popped up when I heard Emily scream. I put the plates down and went to Bella helping her up and then I walked to the living room where the scream came from and saw Emily standing there looking out the window. Sam burst through the doors and ran to Emily grabbing her looking around her.

"What's wrong Emily?!" He yelled. She smiled putting her hand on his cheek looking outside and he looked and then smiled chuckling taking a deep breath. I smiled and heard Bella gasp. We all looked out the window seeing the sun come out and the rain and clouds were slowly parting away. Bella hugged me while still looking out the window. "Listen it's great that the storms over Em, but don't do that to me ever again, I thought something bad happened." Everyone laughed. Emily smiled hugging Sam nodding. The guys were first to run outside except for Paul who just stood there looking up at the sun lost. The guys outside had phased and were running around and messing around howling. Emily looked up at Sam sadly and he nodded and sighed walking over to Paul putting a hand on his shoulder. "I trust that you could make it to the rez house and get Rachelle and come back safely so you can feel better... I know how much you're suffering right now." Paul looked up smirking a little for the first time in a while and nodded. Sam smiled back sympathetically and nodded back. Paul rushed off outside phasing and ran off towards the mansion. Paul walked over putting his arm around Emily smiling and they walked outside on the porch. I put my hand on Bella's hip and walked outside with her. I looked down and saw her smiling looking around taking in deep breaths of fresh air. I looked around at the view, the forest was still pretty beat up from the wind and it was muddy but the sun and fresh air was amazing.

"You can go with them if you want," Bella said, looking from me to the guys who were running around. I shook my head.

"I'm ok here... this is nice," I said. I honestly much rather not phase. I hated phasing, and I would rather stay here with Bella. And I had a sudden thought... I had been waiting to propose to Bella. I admit we were moving really fast with our relationship, but we had known each other since we were kids, and we were really close before we officially we together and we are imprints and she was already pregnant with our twins, and I wanted us to be married as soon as possible so that we could carry on together for the rest of our lives. I sighed and casually put my hand in the pocket of my shorts grabbing the little box with the ring that I almost always had on me. I gulped and then turned to Bella looking down into her eyes and she looked at me back. "Bella, can I ask you something?" I asked, nervously.

"Of course Jacob." She said, looking at me confused. I took another deep breath and never looking away, and slid down on one knee, hearing her gasped almost inaudibly. And I heard everyone else gasp too.

"Isabella Marie Swan. I love you more than my own life, I can't live without you. And I love these babies that we created... together, more than my own life. I promise to love and protect you and our babies forever. Anything you need, I will give you. Will you do me... the incredible honor... of marrying me?" I said, opening the little box, that held a beautiful diamond ring. Everyone held their breath.

"Yes!" She breathed, going down on her knees, wrapping her arms around my neck, kissing me. I broke the kiss, and took her hand gently and slid the ring on her ring finger and looked into her eyes again, kissing her. Sam and Emily cheered and I heard the guys start howling. And in the distance, I heard Paul howl back. I broke the kiss standing up with her and hugged her tightly and she hugged me back her hands on my back. We turned around and Emily was the first to grab Bella hugging her tightly.

"Congratulations!" She gushed, while Sam walked over patting me on the back.

"Thank you Emily," Bella said.

"Congrats kid," Sam said, to me, and I smiled back.

"Thanks Sam." And Emily walked over hugging me tightly.

"To both of you." She said, and I saw Sam walk over giving Bella a hug. The guys had unphased and ran up the stairs towards us. Seth was first to get to Bella giving her a gentle hug. She smiled hugging him back. Quil had walked over and started joking around punching me and then grabbed my hand pulling closer and patting me on the back.

"Congrats man."

"Thank you," I said, smiling. Seth came up behind me and jumped on me trying to get a hold and I got out easily smiling, and he grabbed my hand too pulling me in patting my back, while Quil walked over and gave Bella a gentle hug.

"I'm so happy for you man!" Seth said, in his more high pitched voice, and I nodded still smiling.

"Thanks man," I said. I walked over to Bella wrapping my arm around her.

"We need to plan this as soon as possible before Bella's stomach gets too big," Emily said. I felt Bella nod. "I'm sure when the Cullens get back they can arrange something right away. Once we plan something we can get everyone from the rez to come down for the news." Everyone nodded.

"Yea that sounds good Em," I said. "I'm pretty sure Charlie is going to magically phase into a wolf and kill me himself when he hears this... he doesn't even know about the twins," I said, jokingly nervous. Everyone laughed. We continued planning everything and then Emily went inside and started preparing the most amazing feast for dinner in celebration. Paul returned later in the day with Rachelle looking refreshed and happy and we told him the news and he gave Bella a gentle hug and congrats and the same with me and Rachelle followed his lead and Emily told him the plans. Everyone mostly stayed outside soaking in the sun. Emily and Sam were in the kitchen and me and Bella were laying on a clean chair outside together and they guys all were running around on perimeters until dinner was finally ready and we all went inside and ate. We all watched the news on the storm and everything going on and then put a movie on. The guys all stayed up watching movies all night cause they were so excited. Sam and Emily had got to bed early tired from cooking and planning all day. And Paul and Rachelle had a great night considering everyone heard what was going on in their room. Me and Bella finally went to bed when I noticed she started yawning. She just wore these lacy black panties and another one of my black shirts that went almost to her knees, and I just wore my boxers and nothing else. We were cuddling and she held up her good hand with the ring on it, and I kissed the side of her forehead.

"It's beautiful Jake..." She said. I smiled and kissed her. She laid her head on my arm with her hand resting on my waist and her wrapped hand on her stomach. My hand rested where it always was on her stomach. She fell asleep, and I fell asleep not long after.


	11. Chapter 11

**Jacob's POV:**

We waited 2 more days and the Cullens came back. There had been no sign of Edward and we made sure. "Where's Edward?" I asked, in private to Carlisle.

"We decided it would be best for him to stay someplace else for now. He's at our closest cousin's house in Alaska." He said. I nodded.

"Alright good, and thank you," I said, and he nodded patting my shoulder gently. We walked back together to the room and Alice was with Bella talking. I looked over Sam and he nodded, and Bella looked up at me and I walked over grabbing her hand and helped her up gently in front of everyone. "Bella and I need to announce something..." I said.

"It happened the day after you guys left," Bella said. Everyone got closer and was listening, I saw Emily standing with Sam smiling. I looked down at Bella and smiled taking a deep breath, and then I looked up at everyone.

"Me and Bella are getting married, we are engaged and I proposed yesterday like Bella said," I said. Alice's mouth dropped and she jumped up and ran over hugging Bella gently and then let her go being careful of the smell.

"Oh my god, Bella! I'm so happy for you! Congratulations!" She squealed, and she even jumped over giving me a hug and I hugged her back cautiously. Everyone started congratulating us again. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, gave me and Bella hugs. Jasper and Rosalie stayed back and just said Congrats. I pulled Bella back into my arms. We all sat down and Esme, Emily, and Alice all started planning right away. Emily told Esme and Alice her original plans and they both agreed with them. We would get married in week before Bella's stomach grew too much. Emily said she could get a special dress for Bella, and Esme said she could do the food and help Alice plan the venue and everything else.

"Where would you guys like to get married?" Esme asked, softly. I looked down at Bella and she turned to Esme right away.

"I think we should do it at Jacob's house, I know it would mean a lot to him, and it's a nice wide-open field." She said, and then looked up at me smiling with her hand on my knee and I put my hand on top of hers smiling looking at Esme nodding.

"Sounds perfect." Esme nodded and wrote it down. "Also, I think we should go down to the rez mansion so that everyone can get ready and it will be closer to my house," I said.

"That's a really good idea," Emily said, nodding.

"And I will plan the honeymoon alone with Jacob and Emily," Alice said standing up, looking down at me and then at Emily. I nodded and kissed Bella's forehead getting up, with Emily and walked with Alice to private. Once she closed the door she immediately started talking. "So... what are you thinking?" She asked. I thought for a minute and smiled.

"I want to take her to Portugal... we have a special island there called Isle Black... with an amazing mansion in the beach... right now it's winter there so it will be perfect... a long time ago my family with the help of the back all chipped in and got it." She was nodding and writing all this down. Emily gasped and smiled.

"That's perfect Jake," Emily said, with her hand on my shoulder. I smiled, looking back at Alice.

"Alright perfect... ok... so we have venue down, food down, honeymoon down, I will arrange the flights and all that, Emily, Esme and I will design the venue just for you two, and we'll help Bella with the dress and everything, and the guys will help you with the tux's and everything... also who would you like your best men to be?" She asked getting ready to write.

"Billy, Seth, Quil, Embry, and Paul," I said. She nodded writing them down.

"Perfect... I'll get Bella's ladies... and I think that's everything. Oh! Also... I'm packing Bella's bags for her, and I don't know if you want to pack your own bags or if you want Seth or one of your men to pack it."

"I think I'll be good packing my own bags." I chuckled. She laughed, nodding.

"Good."

"Thank you Alice... you really didn't need to do all this for us," I said. She scoffed.

"Oh please... Bella is my best friend... I've been waiting for this... and it finally gives me something to work on. I love planning these things." She said, happily. I smiled and hugged her gently, and then we walked out and Alice went back with Emily to Esme, and they were all talking and writing stuff down. I sat down with Bella my arm wrapped around her again.

"You know I hate surprises right?" She said, and I laughed.

"Well, your gonna love this one." She smiled and leaned her head against my shoulder. After a few minutes, Alice lifted her head looking around.

"Well what the hell are you guys waiting for?! Go and start packing! Carlisle would you mind staying here to help book the flights and everything else." He nodded smiling and walked over. "Sam, do you mind packing for Emily so she can stay and plan with us?" I heard Sam grumble, not liking taking orders from someone else, especially a vampire, but he nodded and went to pack. While Alice had everything under control everyone else including me and Bella went to go pack to leave back to the rez mansion before night. I finished my bag quickly and helped Bella's with hers. Once we finished I carried all the bags and helped Bella bag downstairs. Carlisle had finished booking everything and handed me the papers quickly and secretly, and I put them in my bag. Soon everyone else came back down with their bags to leave. Alice grabbed all the papers and put them all in a separate briefcase and then her, Esme and Carlisle all ran off to pack quickly. Once they got back down we all got up and left. I made sure Bella was wearing my hoodie so that she didn't get cold on the way back, I carried our bags and kept my hand on her hip while we walked back. It took us around 45 minutes, but once we got there we saw everyone outside, all the kids playing around and the Elders sitting on the chairs enjoying the sunset. They all looked really surprised and Charlie ran and gave Bella a hug saying hi and I did the same with my father, and then we all got settled and let Esme, Alice, and Emily get back to planning, but I interrupted them.

"Maybe we should tell them the news first, so I can get Charlie killing me over with first," I whispered, and they all nodded. I coughed getting everyone's attention and everyone gathered around. I walked to the front with Bella my hand on her hip. "Me and Bella have two things we need to tell you..." I said, looking down at her. She smiled back up at me taking a deep breath and then turned to everyone.

"You all know that I'm pregnant, but... while we were gone we found out... that I'm having twins..." She said, and a few people gasped and cheered. And then it was my turn.

"And... yesterday, I proposed to Bella, we are engaged, and Alice, Esme, and Emily are planning the wedding for us to get married in a week, and we came down to announce this to everyone," I said. I looked at Charlie holding my breath waiting for him to flip, and then what surprised me next... there was no flip, he just smiled and got up hugging Bella and hugged me.

"Congratulations you two! I'm so happy to see you two together!" He said, getting tears in his eyes. "I never would have thought that you would be growing up this fast Bells..." He said, with a hand on her cheek, and she smiled leaning into his hand tears in her eyes and then hugged him and they stayed like that and I stepped away for a minute to talk with my dad so I didn't intrude on their moment.

"Congrats son... I'm proud of you!" Billy said, patting my shoulder and I smiled nodding.

"Thanks dad." After that everyone just helped out Esme and Emily make another feast while Alice continued with the plans. Everyone was happy and talking during dinner, while Alice explained the plans to everyone. Once we finished dinner we all helped out with cleaning, they put on music and everyone danced and had fun. I noticed that Leah had completely discluded herself from all this. Me and Bella were slow dancing outside, and her feet were on top of mine to make sure she didn't trip. My hands-on her lower back and my cheek on the top of her head. Her hands were resting on my shoulders and her cheek was laying on my shoulder. We danced like that for I don't know how long until I felt her yawning and knew she needed to get some rest. We said goodnight to everyone, and I guess they all stayed up later dancing and having fun while Alice and Esme planned all night with Emily until Sam dragged her to bed. I had already unpacked for us, so we just got ready for bed and then got in the bed again and fell asleep together with her curled up securely in my arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**Jacob's POV:**

Alice and Esme finished all the plans by morning and showed them to Emily to get an approval, and then Emily told us. Esme and Emmett went back to my place to started getting the venue ready, and they had been gone all day. Alice told us that she'd run to my house and Bella's house quickly to get her bags packed and also said she wouldn't pry in on anything. While she was gone, the guys pulled me away to talk about my bachelor party... and in honesty, I didn't want to have one but they were really excited and I didn't want to make them feel bad. I noticed that Emily, Sue and a few other women including Leah surprisingly were sitting with Bella talking to her and asking to see the ring and everything and asking how she felt about the pregnancy. I didn't want to eavesdrop with my hearing but I noticed they Leah was looking Bella and it was making me uncomfortable... it was like she was gonna tear Bella's head off.

"Yea we'll take you out hunting for the night, you haven't gone out in a while," Seth said. I nodded, still keeping an eye on Bella.

"Yea that sounds good." I said. They were all getting excited and continued talking and I looked over, and suddenly Leah stood up looking down at Bella.

"You really don't deserve Jake you know that right Bella?!" She said, loudly.

"Leah..." Emily said.

"No she needs to hear this... she knows she doesn't deserve him, and it was a mistake for him to imprint on her, soon she's gonna get all big and he's not going to be interested in you anymore, I have always wanted to do this with him, and you came in and hurt him while you were dating that tick. It makes me si-"

"Hey! What the hell are you talking about!" I yelled, walking over to where they were, standing in front of Leah towering over her. She smiled up at me.

"Just saying the truth! Your making a big mistake here acting all happy that you're getting married and having babies, you know, we were supposed to get together, when she was dating the tick, we talked all the time, and then she came back when he dumped her."

"Don't ever talk like that ever again about Bella or the babies... I imprinted on her... and we never talked, we said Hi to each other but we never talked... you don't understand the whole story... you would never be able to compare to Bella anyway!" I said, getting really mad, and the guys all walked over standing in front of Bella seeing Leah getting mad.

"See Jake! She's brainwashing you!"

"This isn't acting Leah... this is real life... I imprinted on Bella, were having twins, and were getting married. So how about you stop talking before I kick you-" She cut me off when she grabbed my shirt pulling me down trying to kiss me, and I pulled away easily pushing her across the room. Bella suddenly walked pass the guys towards Leah.

"How dare you try and kiss Jake!" She said, with fire in her eyes and I grabbed her pulling her back in my arms trying to calm her down which was hard with how mad I was right now. Leah had absolute no business saying or accusing any of the things of Bella or Me. I was almost shaking, but even just holding Bella, made me feel better. Leah growled and got up walking towards us and phased trying to reach Bella, and I pushed Bella back with the guys and they put her behind them and I jumped up phasing and we collided and fell down, she walked up to me smiling and I pushed her down bitting her neck bringing her outside so we didn't damage to house and pushed her out and she stood in front of me growling, and I snarled at her baring my teeth. And then she started talking to me telepathically.

_"Why are you doing this Jacob? I'm just trying to help you!"_

_"Help me! What the fuck is wrong with you! Accusing Bella of all those horrible things, you have no right! Me and you would never happen EVER! You can see my thoughts for christ sake, you know exactly how I feel about her and there's nothing you can do to change that!"_

_"As I said before, she's just brainwashing you!" _I growled jumping out her scratching her face, and she yelped out and jumping on me and I bit her back deeply and she cried out, and then I felt someone pull me back and it was Sam. I looked back and he stood in front of her.

_"What has gotten into you Leah! You know our most sacred law is to never hurt imprintees, and that includes breaking them apart!"_

_"I'm sorry Leah, and I know I'm supposed to stick with you, but you're being insane right now," _Seth said, standing next to me.

_"Your lucky I don't rip your fucking throat out right now!"_ I said, sneering.

_"Jacob stand down, this is enough!" _Sam said, walking towards me growling, and I felt the mental pull telling me to stand down and I shook it off.

_"No Sam! I'm done taking orders from you! Leah crossed the fucking line!" _I growled, standing up to Sam. Suddenly there was this pull and tension between us. I knew exactly what it was. My dad had explained it to me when I was supposed to become chief. There could never be two chiefs in a pack, and I was challenging Sam. He growled snarling at me, and I stood up to him face to face. He lost it and lunged at me trying to get me down, and I pushed him off grabbing his neck putting my paw on his side keeping him down. And just like that, it was over. I was now chief, and everyone felt it. I felt bigger and stronger now. Sam stopped struggling and bowed his head down at me, and I let go of his neck and took my paw off of him. All the guys were gaping at me, and Emily and Sue were gasping. Sam stood up slowly his head still down. Seth was smiling at me and howled before bowing his head at me and then looked up at me again still smiling brightly. I smiled back at him nodding and then turned to Leah who was still lying down, but this time her head was down just like Sam's. I walked over growling down at Leah and she bowed her head even lower to point where her head was on the ground.

_"Your lucky that I respect your brother enough to let you stay in the pack... otherwise you would have been out! Don't ever try and pull anything like that ever again or I will kill you! You stay away from Bella and me at all times! Got it! And you're going to apologize to her." _She nodded and waited a minute. _"NOW!" _I yelled, she yelped getting up and unphased into her clothes and walked to Bella looking down.

"I'm sorry Bella..." She said, quietly. Bella scoffed. Leah nodded and ran off into the woods phasing. I let her go not wanting to see her. I looked over at Sam, and he was looking at me.

_"I'm sorry Sam, I don't know what happened, it just came over me. It needed to happen... We good?" _I asked. He nodded.

_"I understand, Emily has been wanting me to stand down anyway... I'm proud of you... we're good." _I smiled nodding. The three of us all unphased into our clothes and all the guys ran up to me punching me playfully and jumping me all howling and congratulating me.

"Finally you got the balls to do that!" Paul said. I laughed, and then looked up at Bella who was smiling at me. I pushed through the guys walking up to her and pulled her into to hug her tightly and she hugged me back.

"I'm sorry that Leah said those things," I whispered.

"Jake don't apologize please, it wasn't your fault." She said, back and I nodded. "How does it feel to be Chief Black now?" She said. Me and the guys laughed.

"Weird in a good way." She nodded. I looked over at Emily who was looking at me. I walked over to her giving her a gentle hug.

"Thank you..." She whispered, and I just smiled nodding. Just then Charlie and my dad walked out looking around.

"What's all the commotion about?" Charlie said, but Billy just pushed through Charlie towards me and pulled me down hugging me tightly.

"You have no idea how proud I am of you right now son!" He said, meaningfully. I nodded hugging him back. While Sue was explaining everything to Charlie. Once I let go of my dad Charlie reached out giving me a handshake.

"Good for you kid."

"Thanks Charlie," I said, and walked over to Bella with my arm around her and my hand resting on her hip. And just in time, Alice appeared.

"I got all of Bella's stuff packed, but I'm going to go shopping before the shops close. Ok?" She said, in a rush. Everyone nodded.

"Thank you Alice," Bella said, and Alice nodded before disappearing again. Sue told everyone including the Cullens how I was chief now, and then told Alice when she got back. Esme and Emmett came back around dinner to help make food. We all ate, and I looked over and it looked like a weight had been lifted off him and Emily's shoulders and they enjoyed tonight, laughing and talking. Once the children and elders went to bed, including the imprints, the guys all stayed up late watching a movie. I took Bella to bed, and I fell asleep peacefully that night with Bella in my arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bella's POV;**

For the next few days Alice, Emily, continued getting everything ready. While Esme usually went off with Emmett to get the venue ready. Leah had not been seen back at all. Jacob had his bachelor party planned, and the guys were going to take him out for the night to go hunt and go for perimeter runs. I was just going to stay at my house and sleep in my own room with Charlie in the house and I think Jared would be keeping an eye on our house for the night just in case. I would be Isabella Swan for the last night, and then the next day I would be Bella Black. I smiled at the thought. I loved Jake's last name. I had been thinking about what Leah had said though... I did know that I didn't an amazing person like Jacob... I had hurt him while I was dating _him_ and I loved him so much I would spend eternity making it up to him. I was really excited to get married to Jacob and go for our honeymoon, so we could be alone because there's been a lot of tension down here. And I really hope he would change his mind about _doing it_ because it had been around 2 weeks since we'd actually done it, and I was getting anxious, I just missed him so much in that way. It was hard controlling myself whenever he kissed me because I knew that I would only be getting a kiss, but at the same time, I respected his point of view. Suddenly out of thought, Alice bounced in front of me happily. "We have your dress..." She whispered in my ear so quietly that I barely heard it. I nodded and she took my hand helping me up and walked into a room where Esme and Emily were holding up the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. I gasped, and walked towards it and felt it. It was so white and clean. It was cut off right above the chest piece, and it had beautiful diamonds on the top piece that were designed perfectly and it was a little see-through where the diamonds were, and it was very thin, and when they turned it around there was a big dip in the back. "Do you want to try it on?" Alice asked, quietly. I nodded. And so they helped me try it on, and to my surprise, it fit perfectly, especially around my stomach that was still growing. And this was the first time that I noticed my boobs had gotten significantly bigger and the dress complimented them appropriately. I smiled covering my mouth with my hands feeling tears in my eyes and turned to them giving them all hugs.

"Thank you guys so much... it's beautiful." I said, my voice cracking. I saw Emily wipe away a tear.

"You look absolutely stunning Bella," Esme said. I smiled looking back in the mirror. Alice gasped and squealed happily and ran off and came back quickly with another dress and held it in front of her.

"This is for after the reception." She said. It was a gorgeous short dress that was black and again was a little see-through where the top piece was with little jewels on it. I changed from the wedding dress into the short dress carefully and it still fit perfectly around my stomach and boobs, and when I turned to the side a little I noticed a little design. It was a few things around it, there was the little dream catcher that Jacob had gotten me on my 18th birthday with touches of their own with an infinity sign on it, and there was a little wolf that looked like Jacob, and then just below the two other little designs there was a handprint and then another one a little smaller then the first and after that there were two tiny little baby hands. I couldn't help myself at this point and I was full-on crying and they all gathered around me giving me a hug.

"Thank... you guys so much... you have absolutely no idea how grateful I am for all this!" I said, sniffing. They all smiled, and then helped me out of the dresses and put them away.

"And the after wedding dress is black to match with Jacob's tux because all the other guy's tuxes are going to be a dark grey," Alice said. I smiled, and once I stopped crying we walked back out to the living and Jacob had just walked in with the guys and saw my puffy red face and walked over hugging me.

"Hey what's wrong? What happened?" He asked, concerned. I sniffled a laugh hugging him back tightly.

"No nothing's wrong, they just showed me my dresses, and they were beautiful, and I don't really have any control over my emotions..." He chuckled. Emmett and Esme had finished the venue down at Jake's house, and they told me the honeymoon was already ready, and Alice had shipped out bags out to where ever we were going already so we didn't have any burden. They told me that they had all the tux's ready and they already showed me my dresses. Emily and Esme were going to be cooking all day tomorrow since tomorrow was the day before my wedding. It was also Jake's bachelor party night, and I was starting to get good butterflies in my stomach. Carlisle had also sent out invitations, and my mom called me right away, and I told her everything and we talked for a really long time until she said she had to go and start packing so she could make it down tomorrow night. Charlie and I spent the day together driving me around town, and then we watched baseball and even went out for a walk in the forest until dinner, and we went back and ate and Jacob took me to bed early so we could talk. Once we were ready and in bed he starting asking me questions.

"Are you nervous? Any second thoughts?" He asked. I smiled brightly.

"I have excited butterflies, but no, not any second thoughts," I said. " What about you?" I asked.

"Same." He said, smiling. After another minute he said something else.

"It's pretty amazing what the Cullens and the pack have done to help us with this." He said, and I nodded in agreement.

"It is." After that, we talked about the babies and marriage, and I even tried to get him to tell me where the honeymoon was but he was stubborn and said nothing about it. After a while he started getting tired and leaned his forehead to mine closing his eyes with his hand on my stomach, and I reached up with my good hand with the ring on it and put it on his cheek rubbing my thumb a few times and then he moved his head to my chest and wrapped his arms around me, and I moved so that my chin was resting on the top of his head and my hand was playing with his hair.

"I love you Bells..." He whispered.

"I love you Jake," I whispered, kissing the top of his head before he fell asleep, and soon after I fell asleep as well.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bella's POV:**

I woke up and Jacob's head was still in my chest exactly where we fell asleep, and I smiled hearing him snore slightly. I looked over at the time which read 8 am. I turned my head gently and immediately the smell of food downstairs hit me, and I could hear someone cooking downstairs. I scrunched my face confused, I don't know how on earth I was able to smell the food from upstairs with the door closed and everything, it was also a little weird that I could physically hear her cooking, I couldn't hear them talking but I definitely could hear her cooking and people moving around. I felt Jacob start stirring in his sleep, and I turned back to him kissing his forehead and I felt him smile and opened his eyes and reached up and kissed me deeply, and I immediately kissed him back with my hand in his hair. After a minute he pulled away suddenly, and I inwardly groaned because he never went past kissing. "Morning..." He whispered, huskily. I smiled.

"Morning," I whispered, back.

"Just one more day now." He said, laying back down on his side, and I nodded resting my head on his arm. "Oh, and since it still gets dark out quickly, we're having a bonfire tonight with dinner before I go out for a bit with the guys for my bachelor party." I nodded, again.

"That sounds nice."

"Yeah, we haven't had one in a while." He said. I thought for a minute.

"Jacob, can I ask you something again?" I asked, looking down.

"Of course Bella anything, what is it?" He said, still looking down. I sighed.

"Can you smell the food she's making from here, even with the door closed and being so far from the kitchen?" I asked, looking up at him. He made a confused face and nodded.

"Yes, why?"

"And... can you hear them?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes." And he stopped for a minute turning his head to the side and then looked at me again. "I can hear... Emily cooking, and talking with Sam, I can hear the guys outside messing around, I can hear the kids downstairs sleeping, and people moving around and talking... why?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I know this sounds crazy... but technically I shouldn't be able to smell anything or hear anything from here right... but... I can smell exactly what she's making... waffles, bacon, eggs-"

"Pancakes, toast, and a fruit bowl." He said, finishing my sentence.

"And I also can hear her cooking, and people moving around... I can't hear anything of what you said, but I can still hear more than I used to be able to..." He stared at me for a minute, and then looked down at my stomach.

"Do you think its..." He said, rubbing his thumb against my stomach gently. I shrugged again.

"Maybe... it's the only thing that makes sense... should we tell Carlisle?" I asked. He nodded.

"I think so... Carlisle said that he was taking everything in for account right now, and that doesn't sound normal..." I nodded. After a few minutes, we got up and went downstairs, and by that time people were already setting up the table, so we walked over and helped. I was really starting to notice how much of a difference having my growing stomach was. I couldn't sit that close to the table, it was getting uncomfortable a lot of the time. We all ate, and for some reason, I only wanted to have the fresh fruit she made. I was either getting cravings like this, or I would be too nauseous to even look at food. Everyone ate, except for the Cullens, and we all helped clean like usual and then Emily went out with Sam to get food for the bonfire later, and Jake and I took the opportunity to go talk to Carlisle. We went to the private room that we started out in.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked, bringing out his notebook and pen.

"No nothings really wrong... I just noticed something different... I seem to be able to smell and hear a lot better than before... not exactly as great as you and Jacob, but still a lot more powerful than a few days ago. I could smell exactly what Emily was making this morning with the doors closed and being so far from the kitchen upstairs, and I could physically hear her cooking and people moving around. Jake said it would be a good idea to tell you because you said that you were taking everything for account right now." I said, and he nodded writing everything down quickly with his speed.

"Anything other out of the ordinary? Like sight, or anything like that?"

"No, I don't think so."

"We were thinking maybe it has to do something with the babies because they are probably carrying some of my genes as a werewolf..." Jacob said.

"Yes, I was just going to mention if that might be a possibility," Carlisle said, writing some more stuff down. "From my knowledge, I think that this would be normal in this kind of case, maybe talk to Emily and ask her if she's having any of those symptoms because she and Sam are expecting and he also has wolf genes, or maybe if she knows something about it. Or even your father Jacob... he seems to be a very wise man. But in the meantime, I will go do some research and get back to you guys." Carlisle said. Jacob nodded, and we all got up and left. Carlisle went to go with the other Cullens to research, and Jake and I went to go find Emily and Billy. Once we found them we all sat on the couches and we asked them about it telling them exactly what we had told Carlisle.

"I don't think I've had those symptoms yet, but it doesn't seem possible that it could have any dangerous or harmful effects to you or the babies, just better smell and hearing," Emily said. "But I think I do remember hearing from my mother from a story one time, that sometimes those type of effects can happen when there are more than just one baby that women carry with wolf genes and something about the difference between a normal wolf in the pack and a chief of a pack..." She continued. I looked up at Jacob.

"Well Jacob became chief yesterday... would that have anything to do with it?" I asked. Emily nodded.

"I mean it sounds accurate to me."

"Yes from everything that I'm hearing from the information you have given us... I think that those are the two reasons why you are getting these symptoms from the babies with Jacob's chief wolf genes. Because there is a very very strong connection between Jacob you and the babies. And as Jacob gets stronger as chief and when you find out the genders, you may experience more powerful symptoms, like sight and touch, or maybe even more complex things like the high body temperature they have." I nodded listening.

"What would the genders have anything to do with these symptoms?" I asked, curiously.

"Well, other than Leah's case, usually only the boys get the exact same genes as the father, and grow into their spirits, and if there are one or two boys that you're having then that might explain why you're getting this. It can be very complicated too, as in if these are the symptoms you're having with only one boy, then it is strong, not as powerful as Jacob's right now, but still more powerful than any ordinary baby. And if you're having two boys then this is also very powerful symptoms." I nodded, listening.

"Yeah that makes sense... would you mind telling that to Carlisle for his research because he asked us to tell him everything so he could take everything for account to make sure everything's ok," I asked, and Billy nodded.

"Yes, of course, Bella," Billy said, kindly, I smiled nodding at him.

"Thank you." After that everyone waited around the house or outside for the bonfire, while Jake and I sat on a swinging chair outside in the sun. I hated how tired I always was, I never did anything anymore, all I did was lay around and sleep, but I had been getting uncontrollably tired all the time, and seem to have dozed off in the sun with Jake's heat until he woke up gently for the bonfire. We got changed because it was getting a little chilly outside. I put on jeans and an old big hoodie one mine that Alice had found while gathering stuff for my bags. Jake just put on his shorts and his hoodie, and we walked down together and sat next to Seth and Paul at the bonfire. At first, Billy started off with these amazing stories, and then they put music on and some people danced, other people talked, while the kids played insight to be safe. Jake and I were slowly dancing like usual with my feet on his with my arms wrapped around his broad shoulders, and he had his arms around me with his face buried in my neck. When the fire went out, all the guys got really excited and started nagging Jake to go out for his bachelor party to hunt. He gave me a tight hug and kissed me.

"Jared will be keeping an eye on the house tonight so you'll be safe, but if anything happens just call me and I'll come right away, alright?" He said, and nodding still hugging him. "Make sure to keep the heat on so you don't get cold." I chuckled, nodding. "I love you Bells, and I'll be waiting for you at the later tomorrow."

"I love you Jacob." I said, and he leaned down kissing me deeply.

"Ok, you guys, you're just saying goodbye for one night... it's not like your never going to see each other again. Hurry up!" Quil said, getting impatient.

"Yeah well take care of him and have him back in time." Pail said. We let go of each other, and he walked to the guys and they all started running towards the forest and disappeared into the darkness. Charlie walked up behind me, and I looked back and we walked back to the cruiser after saying good night to everyone and after Alice gave me a long speech about getting my beauty sleep and how excited she was. Charlie and I got home and he gave me a hug saying goodnight and I went to my room and walked around my room going through everything, and put the heat on as Jacob asked. I finally put on some shorts Alice had left me, and got into bed looking at the dreamcatcher Jake had given me, the heater was nowhere near like Jacob, but it was good enough. And then I looked out the window hearing howling and I smiled. This was really my last night as Isabella Marie Swan. Tomorrow I would Bella Black. And I fell asleep to that thought.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bella"s POV:**

I woke up to Alice waking me up gently. "Come on Bella... big day!" She squealed. I sat up taking a deep breath, and then she took my hands helping me up. She told me to take a shower, and then I got into another hoodie and some sweats to make it easy to get ready. I went and knocked on Charlie's door and after a minute or two he opened the door groggily. I smiled at him nervously. It was like a switch went off in his head and he pulled me in for a tight hug.

"How you feelin Bells?" He asked, quietly.

"Just a little nervous." I whispered, shakily. He held me, and it seemed to calm me. The doorbell rang, and he let go of me and went downstairs. I already knew it was Alice so he didn't get suspicious that she snook in.

"Bella! It's Alice!" He said, loudly so I could hear, and I could hear them talking downstairs, while I was walking down. Alice smiled at me and I nodded. I got into her car, that was parked in our driveway, and Alice waited at the door for Charlie, who had quickly put on some jeans and a shirt with a flannel, and got in the car with us and we drove to the Rez mansion. Once she parked, we all got out and walked in. Sue took Charlie to go help him get ready in the room they had been staying in together. Alice took me to the private room, and she had all her stuff in there with make up and the dress and shoes and stuff for my hair. She made me change into a black silk robe before she started so I didn't ruin the make up when I changed into the dress. Once I sat down, she got to work immediately.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked. She smiled while flat ironing my hair.

"He got back last night with the guys at 3 in the morning, and went to sleep, and now he's getting ready in another with Billy and the guys." She said. I nodded, still working on my breathing that was out of control. Suddenly I gasped looking up at Alice.

"Is my mother here?! She said she would be here!" I said. Alice nodded, still smiling.

"Yes... she'll get here right on time... she was supposed to get here at the bonfire last night, but her flights got delayed so Carlisle made sure she would get here in time. She'll get here when I finish your make up, hair, and dress/shoes, which will be maybe an hour." I nodded, smiling. I tried to keep talking to take my mind off the nerves.

"How many invites did Carlisle and Emily send out?" I asked.

"We'll... it will be our family, except for Edward. Of course the whole pack, included the elders and children and everything, except for Leah... and your friends from school, and Emily invited relatives to come down as well." I smiled, nodding, and just closed my eyes letting Alice work while I worked on my breathing. For the 30 minutes she had been working on me, it had felt like 5 minutes. She had done this beautiful natural make up. "I didn't bother with blush because you do it enough as it is." She said. And I continued looking at the hair, which she had put up in a beautiful messy braid that led into a bun and managed to place these beautiful diamonds in and dusted it with some sparkles, and some strings of hair that were out of the braid in the front of my face. It was beautiful and I smiled.

"Thank you so much Alice." I said. She gave me a curt nod, and then paused looking down. She was seeing something. "What is it?" I asked. She smiled.

"Carlisle seemed to have gotten Esme here early." She said, turning around to the door just as my mother had started opening it. She closed it behind her, and then gasped when she saw me with her hands covering her mouth and I immediately saw tears forming in her eyes. She walked over and hugged me careful, and then pulled back holding my hands looking down at my stomach, and started full on crying.

"Oh my little baby is already all grown up..." She said, sniffing. I hugged her carefully so Alice didn't get mad. After another minute or two she finally got herself together and wiped her tears away and fixed her make up. Alice coughed, and both of us looked at her.

"Dress time!' She said, clapping her hands together. My mother gasped and clapped as well, while Alice went to grab the dress and shoes. She came back out with the dress in her hands and mother looked at me with her mouth wide open and walked towards it and felt it gently.

"Its beautiful..." She whispered. I got out of the robe and they helped me into it. Alice then helped me into the beautiful heels she had picked. They were a pearl white, and the bottoms were gold, and along the back there were these beautiful gold leafs with tiny diamonds on them, and continuing along the whole shoe there was a couple beautiful little hearts with diamonds. I stood up and Alice helped me break them in quickly, considering my two left feet. Once I was able to actually walk normally, I looked at them, and they smiled, while my mother walked towards me pulling out a box, and handed it to me. I looked at her, and looked back down carefully opening it. Lying perfectly in there, was a hair comb beautifully decorated beautifully with pearls and flowers, with a few little emeralds a beautiful chocolate brown colour. I looked at her and went to hug her, but Alice stopped me.

"No ruining my work of art!" She ordered, and my mother nodded wiping a tear away.

"She's right." And then took the comb placing it my hair carefully were the bun was. "This has been in our family for generations, but your father and I put the emeralds.

"It's gorgeous..." I whispered. She smiled and nodded towards the full mirror to see for myself. I took a deep breath, looking down so I didn't fall in front of the mirror. Once I was in front of the mirror, I looked up slowly. I saw the reflection of a dark haired beauty in the mirror, my skin was cream coloured and my natural blush coloured my cheeks. My chocolate brown eyes were complemented by the subtle eyeshadow Alice had done, and a frame of thick eyelashes. My dress complemented my growing boobs in an appropriate way just like yesterday, and it went around my growing stomach, and curves perfectly, making me look elegant and graceful. I kept a hand on my stomach, taking everything in.

"Where are the rings?" Renee asked.

"They were both taken yesterday and they are ready at the alter with Seth." Alice replied, and my mother smiled nodding. And I turned around when I heard someone knock on the door. Alice opened it letting Charlie in, and closed it behind him quickly. He looked at me, and I smiled.

"You look stunning Bells." He said, his voice cracking, and you could see his eyes watering. I walked over slowly, and looked at him in the dark grey tux that Alice had mentioned, and Sue had put wax in his hair making it look sharp. I smiled and opened my mouth to say something but he beat me to it. "I know, I know, I look sexy." Everyone laughed, and he chuckled. Alice looked at her watch.

"Alright everyone is ready at the venue, we should go head there now because it's already 3 o'clock, Charlie can you take Renee with the cruiser there, because I need to talk to Bella quickly." Alice said, and my parents nodded and went out heading to the venue. I looked at Alice.

"What is it Alice?" I said. She smiled, taking my hand leading me outside.

"That was just a trick, I am not having you sit in a car and get your dress ruined, and I can get you there without being seen much quicker." She said, and then in a flash she grabbed me and ran me to Jacob's house where the venue was all ready with people all around, and got me in the back of the house where the back door was where I would walk out with Charlie down the ramp and up the field to Jacob. After a few minutes of Alice perfecting me, my parents walked in.

"How on earth did you get here first?" Charlie said, surprised. Alice shrugged.

"I have my ways of shortcuts." She said, giggling. Charlie laughed. "Alright it seems everything is ready so Renee will go and get her seat, and you and Charlie can come out when all the brides-mates go out." She said, taking my mother out with her. My breathing started getting out of control again, and I leaned towards a garbage just in case I puked. Charlie rubbed a hand on my back, gently. I took a few more breaths standing more up again, and put my hands on his shoulder and he continued rubbing my back gently.

"Just breath Bells... follow me..." He instructed, and then started breathing in through his nose deeply and out of his mouth deeply. I finally managed to get myself to follow, and soon it started helping me and I calmed down a little more. I stood up straight looking out the venue at everything, as the music had changed into another, and the brides-mates all walked out on queue and finally Alice went last with Seth as the firsts. Charlie put his arm out for me and I nodded wrapping my arm around his gripping it tightly. "Ready?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Just don't let me fall dad..." I said, and he nodded looking forwards out the door.

"Never Bells..." He said, back. We both took deep breaths, and started walking out on the ramp into the field up the isle, and someone had queued the music, and it started as soon as our feet hit the grass. I kept my eyes down, taking huge breaths, not wanting to look up at the people to make me more nervous. I gripped Charlie's arm so tightly my knuckles were turning a little more red. This was really it. I looked up, and noticed all the people who were invited smiling at me as I walked by, and immediately blushed furiously. I continued looking my way up noticing the beautiful setup with the sun at the perfect angle. And finally I found my Jacob standing there. I didn't see much after that, his face filled my mind. His eyes were a beautiful dark brown, almost black. His perfect face filled with emotion, and as he met my awed gazed, he broke into a breathtaking smile, with his perfect white teeth. He looked so handsome in his black tux complementing his muscles and amazing body with his hair perfectly up like always as all the other guys were in a dark grey tux, again like Alice had told me. As soon as we made eye contact, it was inseparable. It was like imprinting all over again. Suddenly it felt like I was physically being pulled towards him faster, and Charlie was the only thing keeping me from running to him. As soon as we reached him, I looked up at him in awe, and he smiled down at me. Charlie sighed waiting a minute, and then took my hand carefully placing it in Jacob's hand traditionally and then kissed my cheek gently before going to sit next to Sue. Jacob helped my up the steps of the altar where I stood in front of him. Even with the heals he was taller than me. We held each others hands.

"Your breathtakingly beautiful Bella..." Jacob whispered. And I smiled up brightly, just before started.

"We are here to celebrate reuniting of Jacob Emphraim Black and Isabella Marie Swan." He announced. Our vows were long and loving, and continued right after. "Alright, Jacob repeat after me. "I Jacob Black, take you Isabella Swan to be my wife."

"I... Jacob Black take you, Isabella Swan to be my wife." He said, smiling down at me.

"And promise to be true to you in good and bad times."

"And promise to be true to you in good and bad times." He repeated.

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness, and in health." He said, squeezing my hand gently.

"I will love you and honour you all the days of my life."

"I will love you and honour you all the days of my life." He said, strongly. nodded at him, and turned to me.

"And Bella, repeat after me. I Isabella Swan, take you Jacob Black to be my husband."

"I Isabella Swan take you Jacob Black to be my husband." I said, squeezing his hand back.

"To have and to hold, from this day forward."

"To have, and to hold, from this day forward." I said, focusing on his face features.

"For better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health."

"For better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health." I said, my cheeks still blushing.

"As long as we both shall live."

"As long as we both shall live." I said, lastly, and nodded at me.

"Bring forth the rings." He said, and Seth walked over and handed the first ring to and handed it to Jacob, and Jacob took it while still looking into my eyes.

"This ring is a token of my love. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I marry you with this ring, with all that I have and all that I am." Jacob said, slipping ring on my ring finger. And Seth handed the second ring, and handed it to me, and I took it without looking away from Jacob.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you, and our strength together. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side." I said, sliding the ring on his ring finger, and intertwined my fingers through his. And finally repeated our vows.

"Do you... Jacob Emphraim Black... take Isabella Marie Swan, to be your wife. To be true to her in good and bad times. In sickness and in health. And to love her and honour her with all the days of your life?" asked.

"I do." He said, sure and strong.

"And do you... Isabella Marie Swan... take Jacob Emphraim Black, to be your husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward. For better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. As long as you both shall live?" asked.

"Yes." I said, sure and strong, like Jacob. nodded.

"You may kiss the bride!" He announced. Jacob nodded, needing no further incouragement, and leaned down with his hand on my cheek and his other hand on my lower back, and kissed me deeply, and I good hand went behind his head gripping his hair gently, while my wrapped up hand rested on his shoulder, and kissed him back deeper. My world had always been so upside down, and finally it seemed to fit into place. We forgot that there were people there and continued kissing deeper and deeper, until announced.

"I give you... Jacob Emphraim Black and Bella Marie Black!" We both looked at him smiling and he kissed me one more time gently before turning to the crowd who were standing applauding and cheering. He kept his hand on my lower back, keeping me close, as we walked down, and people kept telling us congratulations. The wedding had moved to the reception. I was finally able to notice just how beautiful the venue and reception were. There were beautiful flowers everywhere, the food looked amazing. There were little tiny flowers and diamonds laying on the ground neatly, and the sunset was now setting making it look even more beautiful. My mother and father stopped us, and started taking pictures. Jacob kept his hand on my waist, and we leaned into each other our cheeks together, and I moved my ring hand up placing it on his farthest cheek from me and he took his ring hand placing in on top of mine on his cheek, smiling as they took pictures. When they finished my mother ran over hugging me tightly, and then as Renee moved to go hug Jacob, Charlie walked over and hugged me. For an hour people were dancing around to the music, and Jacob held me while we swayed back and forth with his cheek resting on the top of my head, while my hand rested on his chest and my arms were on his shoulder his arms around me, the only space between us was my growing stomach. Soon the music changed again, into more of a special song. Jake and I looked up, and I saw Charlie standing there beside us with his hand out for me, I looked up at Jake and smiled putting my hands in Charlie's as he took me to the middle of the dance floor, where people had moved the edge creating a space for us. This was the dad and daughter dance. I put my feet on top of his wrapping my arms around him hiding my face so no one saw me cry, and I felt his arms wrap around me gently and securely, his chin on top of my head. I felt Charlie's sniffles from his chest trying not to cry, which only made me cry more, and I gripped his tux tightly. We stayed like that for a while, and no one dared to change the song or intrude on our moment. Once I stopped crying, we both looked up at each other and he kissed my cheek, and just before the song changed, everyone smiled clapping, and I saw a few women wiping tears away.

"I love you dad..." I said, my voice cracking. He smiled.

"I love you to Bells..." He said, hugging me again, before we walked off towards Jacob and the guys, while the music changed and people started dancing again. The guys had finally reached me, and they all gave me warm hugs, before going to go congratulate and tease Jacob like always, and Jacob reached me finally I felt his warm embrace around me again and he kissed my forehead, and turned his head to the other side, and I turned as well to see my friends, Angela, Ben, Angela, and Mike. I felt Jacob stiffen at the sight of Mike. The last time they had seen each other it had not gone well. We both took deep breaths, and faced them with the guys of the pack beside us. Angela was first to hug me.

"Oh my god Bella! I'm so happy for you, you look amazing with your pregnancy too!" She said, kindly. I smiled, hugging her back.

"Thanks Angela. It's great to see you again! Thank you for coming." I said. She nodded, and I introduced them to Jacob.

"Guys this is Jacob Black." I said, and all of them nodded, and gave him a handshake, while Jessica was drooling at Jacob and all the guys of the pack, and I guessed that her and Mike weren't together anymore. I heard Mike scoff while giving him a handshake uncomfortably.

"I remember you..." Mike said. Jacob nodded, gripping my hip tighter.

"Yea I know." I inwardly groaned, and Mike noticed Jessica staring uncontrollably at the guys, especially Paul, and rolled his eyes. We talked a little more, and then Alice walked around.

"It's time to go change, so you guys can get going." Alice whispered in my ear. I nodded, and kissed Jacob, before saying goodbye to my friends, and went with Alice to go get changed. After I changed into the small black, she tidied my make up from crying, and then grabbed Jacob, who's mouth dropped when he walked in seeing me. I smiled, blushing. He walked over running his hand from my hip up to my shoulder.

"Your absolutely stunning Bells." He whispered, I smiled grabbing the top of his tux gently bringing him down kissing him deeply. We stayed like that for a while until Alice coughed and then pointed to her wrist for time. We both smiled and then she walked us out. All the girls gasped at my dress, and I blushed even harder, looking down still gripping Jacob's arm. My mother took some more pictures of us with my new dress. I had noticed that one else had wore black or white, so they wouldn't match me or Jake and I smiled. There was a black Camaro waiting there for us. We walked down and Jake and I said goodbye to everyone like Sue, Emily, the Cullens, all the guys in the pack, and then I turned and my mother was standing there smiling sadly at me. I walked over quickly, and hugged her tightly gripping her. She hugged me back, and I felt her crying.

"I love you mom." I said, trying not to cry. She nodded.

"I love you too Bella." She said, we stayed like that for a minute and I looked up seeing Charlie standing there with his hands in his pockets looking down sadly with a tear running down. I gasped and walked over throwing myself into his arms and he returned the hug immediately. I started sobbing gripping him tightly.

"It's gonna be lonely without you in the house Bells..." He said. I looked up at him.

"Sue will be there, and I'll always be around." I sniffed. He nodded.

"It will always be your home Bells, just remember that." He said, rubbing my back gently. I nodded.

"I know... thank you for everything dad... I love you... so much." I whispered, my voice cracking. He nodded.

"Always Bells, I love you more." He said, he pulled away and nodded towards Jacob. "Now go..." He said, with a hand on my cheek and I put my hand on his leaning into it for a minute and then walked back towards Jacob who helped me into the car, before starting it and then grabbed my hand holding it and slowly drove away, while I waved at everyone goodbye, and then sped off. We drove to the airport, and then got into a private jet and Jacob handed them the tickets making sure I didn't see them. And we got settled as it took off and I fell asleep in his arms, until he woke me gently a few hours later.

"Were here Bells." He said, and I nodded sitting more up stretching quickly, and then we got off. And got into another nice black Camaro, and drove off, and I fell asleep, until he woke me up and we were in a little down and we drove down to the docks where there was boat with a driver waiting for us and he walked with his hand on my waist and even though he was warm I still felt a cold wind hitting us and I started thinking of where we could be, and we sat down and I was in his lap when the boat took off, I looked back and saw a sign reading Portugal. I looked down at him smiling.

"Portugal?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Are we almost there?" I asked.

"Yup, the boat driver is taking us to Isle Black. It belongs to our packs, and they named it after Chief Emphraim, and everyone chipped in." He explained, I nodded leaning my head against his shoulder.

"Why is it so cold?" I asked.

"It's winter over here right now." He said, kissing my forehead again. I smiled. The drive went fast, and soon we pulled up to an island that was hard for me to see cause of the darkness. And he dropped us off, to the dock, and pulled out heading back. I gasped seeing the mansion lit up, and Jacob unexpectedly came up behind me and picked me up bridal style and walked towards the house. I giggled, and he smiled. He looked down at the design on my stomach from the dress and then looked up at me.

"Alice designed it for us." I said, smiling.

"It's beautiful." He said, and I nodded kissing him and he kissed me and then broke away when we reached the house. He set me down gently and slid the door open flipping on the lights. It was beautiful inside, there were couches with a tv, and more seats everyone with a kitchen and a table, and the decor was amazing. He held my house as we walked around the house together. My heart started pounding out of my chest, and Jacob became unusually quiet meaning he was nervous. We finally reached the bedroom, and he stood there at the entrance as I walked around seeing the bathroom and everything else, and I stopped in front of the bed, and then walked back to Jacob, and he smiled his hand resting on my hip staring at the bed.

"Do you mind if I get cleaned up quickly." I said, trying not to sound nervous, he nodded kissing my forehead.

"I'll go turn the house lights off." He said, and then walked away. I walked straight to the bathroom where there were already bags, and I opened them, I took my hair down and didn't bother trying to take out the little flowers and diamonds Alice had put in, and I placed the comb on the sink carefully. I took some deep breaths, and heard Jacob walking towards the room and I walked out of the bathroom and noticed he had turned the lights off in our room as well but the moonlight gave a nice lighting, and he was sitting on the edge of the bed looking down at his hands, as I got closer he looked up at me with fear and desire in his eyes. Once I was in front of him, he wrapped his arms around me laying his head on my stomach and my wrapped hand rested on his shoulder and my fingers played with his hair, after another minute he looked up standing up, and I took a deep breath looking up at him. "Bells... if someone happens... just, please, tell me, alright?" He said, and I nodded, and he leaned down kissing me and I kissed him back deeply my hand gripping his tux, as a fire started in my stomach. His hands went to my back and unzipped the dress, taking it off carefully, and continued unclipping my bra, while I took off his tux coat, and unbuttoned his shirt. Our kisses got more desperate, as I started undoing his belt, and took off his pants and boxers as he took off my panties. And he reached around picking me up and sat on the bed while I straddled him, and he leaned against the bedframe. His hands ran around my body and my arms were wrapped around his shoulders. He started kissing down my jaw to my neck placing hickeys there again, and I threw my head back moaning my hand resting against the back of his head, I finally gathered myself and kissed him again and then kissed his neck to his shoulder and then he grabbed me and flipped us over while I wrapped my legs around his waist tightly as he positioned himself looking into my eyes and he put his forehead onto mine and slid in until he was fully seated inside me. We both gasped, and he leaned down and kissing me, and I kissed him back. I felt whole, with pleasure hitting me. He started a rythym and I moaned gripping the sheets. He kissed all over my chest and shoulders his strong arms above my head with my hand gripping his arm tightly with my nails digging in, and he moaned kissing me again. He kept his rythym for a while as a thin sweat had started to form between us. My hands went from his shoulders down to his chest and abs, and then rested on his back. "Are you... ok..." He managed to get out, his lids heavy with pleasure. I bit my lip nodding as I moaned. I needed to show him how much I loved him, and make sure he wasn't afraid of hurting the babies. I pushed him back so his back was on the bed frame, while keeping him deeply seated within me, and he looked up at me, and I kept my hands on his chest, and started going up and down gently, he groaned gripping my waist helping me. I kissed down his shoulders and chest placing hickeys and he watched me. I could tell he was getting close, and I was getting close. I wanted to pleasure him, so greatly for everything he'd done for me. I kept going and he groaned gripping me even tighter and I saw his muscles straining. I placed my bottom lip in between my lips kissing him deeply. I felt the waves of pleasure hitting me, as Jacob came hard, looking up at me vulnerably, and I came bitting my lip, and pushed through it and kept going. I wanted to make him feel even more when I came, and then kept going. He came 2 more times, and my fingers were digging in his back, and he kissed me, and I kissed him back fighting to catch my breath. We broke the kiss when the need for air became to much and he leaned his forehead against mine, as we caught our breath. After a minute I got off and rolled onto my back pulling him with me, and he resting his cheek on my chest, and our legs intertwined, while I ran my hand through his hair, smiling. He lifted his head weakly looking at me and I leaned down kissed him and then placed his head on my chest again tracing patterns on his back. "I love you Bells." He whispered, tired. I smiled even brighter, kissing the side of his forehead.

"I love you Jacob." I whispered, back. His hand rested on my stomach protectively, and we fell asleep like that.


	16. Chapter 16

**Jacob's POV:**

I woke up with the sun beaming on my face yet there was still a cold breeze. I lifted my head gently off of Bella's chest. My joints all felt like jelly, and I smiled. We were still holding hands, with our fingers intertwined. She looked so unbelievably beautiful and peaceful sleeping. I sat up quickly, putting the covers over us so she didn't get cold, and wrapped her in my arms around her resting my cheek against her head, and she started stirring in her sleep leaning into me her cheek on my chest and her arms curled in with her hands against my chest. I smiled at this perfect moment, with her fitting in her arms like it was meant to be. After a few minutes of waking herself up she smiled up at me, placing her hand on my cheek, and I smiled back."Morning Mrs Black," I said, and she smiled blushing even brighter.

"Morning Chief Black." She said, and my mouth dropped and I laughed and started kissing down her neck.

"You did not just do that!" I said, still laughing kissing down her shoulders and chest, with her hand on the back of my head her fingers in my hair, and she giggled. She took my hands in her hands and kissed me smiling and I kissed her back smiling, she broke and turned her body away from my mine with her back against my chest and abs and looked outside at the beach.

"I don't understand how it can be sunny and beautiful out, yet so cold." She said I smiled nuzzling my cheek against hers, looking outside.

"I guess it just stays like this all the time, just the temperature changes. They did say the rainfall is going to get worse." I said. I heard her scoff.

"We got enough of that from the storm down at Forks." I laughed, again, nodding.

"It shouldn't be as bad as home though," I said and she nodded, wrapping my arm around her and held my hand with the ring on it and started looking at the ring.

"It's a perfect ring..." She said, and I nodded looking at her finger tracing around the ring."I just never really got to see it." She said, and I smiled nodding again. While she held our hands with the rings up in the hair I kissed her shoulder to her neck, and she smiled looking back at me, and turned around and kissed me deeply. I smiled kissing her back and she got on her elbows kissing me with her hair covering our faces like a waterfall, while my hand rested on her lower back. Her kisses got more demanding and needful, and I turned us around and felt her wrap her legs around my waist, and I rested my weight against my elbows so I didn't crush her or the babies. I kissed all over her chest and her breast leaving hickeys, and she gripped my hair tightly biting her lip throwing her head against the pillow. I went up again kissing her and then entered her gently pushing myself deep inside her and we both breathed in relief. I slowly got a pace going, and I felt her hand on my cheek, and I turned my head kissing her hand gently and then turned looking down at her again with her hand now resting on my shoulder. "Faster... Jake..." She moaned, and I nodded watching her facial features twist in pleasure, and slowly went faster building up. I grabbed her hands lifting them above her head, my fingers lacing through hers, she bit her lip, looking up at me, and I leaned my forehead against hers. I had no idea how I was so lucky to get Bella, but I was damn grateful. I had missed her so much like this, I felt incredible being in her warmth, and the safety I felt being with her was amazing. I kept my arms above her gripping the sheets tightly, and I felt her hands slide down and her hands gripped my arms tightly, her nails digging in slightly. I leaned down kissing her lightly and groaned feeling everything. The waves of pleasure I felt with Bella right now were mind-blowing, she arched her back a little pressing herself into me, and I leaned down kissing her neck and I felt her gasp, and her legs tightened around my waist more tightly now. We kept this up for another few minutes until it became too much, and I felt my muscles tightened, and Bella came suddenly crying out shaking violently and one of her hands slipped weakly falling on the bed, and I groaned and managed to move my hand and laced my fingers through hers, and groaned releasing, and pressed my face into her neck and her other hand reached through and gripped my hair holding me closer and her forehead rested against my shoulder. I gathered the rest of my strength and lifted my head gently and kissed her, and then rolled onto my side, pulling Bella in my arms. She continued shaking for a little while. I looked down at her as she looked up at me, and we both smiled, and she giggled happily, and I chuckled, and let my forehead fall onto hers, and her hand came up resting on my cheek.

"I love you Bells... so much..." I said, looking into her eyes.

"I love you Jake." She whispered, still smiling brightly. We laid there catching our breath for a minute, until suddenly both our stomachs started growling, and we both laughed, and got up. I put some shorts on, and Bella lifted up a black silk robe and sighed. "Alice is going to pay for this someday." She said, giggling. I laughed, as she put it on, and then wrapped it up looking in the mirror with her hand on her stomach. I smiled walking up behind her wrapping my arms around her with my chin against her shoulder and she leaned her cheek into mine, and my hands went on top of hers on her stomach. After a minute I smiled and bent down and picked her up and started walking to the kitchen and she giggled throwing her head back with her arm resting around my shower and then looked back up again kissing my cheek, and I smiled brightly. I put her down on the chair in the kitchen where the island was.

"What do you want for breakfast? Craving anything?" I asked, with my hands planted on the top of the island, smiling down at her. She thought for a minute, and then smiled up at me putting her hand on mine.

"Pancakes and fruit." She said, biting her lip smiling, and I nodded kissing her forehead, and then turned around to go get the stuff to make the pancakes. I got back and started mixing everything for the batter, and she got up and walked behind me wrapping her arms around me, and I could feel the slight bump of her stomach in my back, and smiled as her head poked around my arm. And I put some of the batter into the pan, and then turned around wrapping her in my arms and she laid her cheek on my chest. We both sighed, contently. After a minute I looked down at her.

"Anything you want to do today, we could go swim, go exploring..." I whispered, and looked outside, and I followed her gaze.

"Swimming sounds nice if it's warm enough." She murmured, and I nodded.

"How about you go put something on the tv, while I make breakfast." I said, and she nodded and leaned up kissing me gently before walking over to the living room, and I could hear the tv start making noise. I smiled and turned around and continued making breakfast. I finished the pancakes and then made her a bowl of fresh fruit that was in the fridge, and cleaned up before bringing it over to her with a glass of orange juice. Her legs were lying on top of mine while we watched tv and ate breakfast. Once we finished I took our dishes and cleaned them before walking back and took her hand and led her upstairs again so we could get changed and go swim. I put on some black swim shorts, and then turned around and saw Bella staring at herself in this black 2 piece swim suit, and it was the most amazing thing I'd ever seen. Her long beautiful brown hair waved down her back complementing her cream coloured skin, and her growing bump with my kids made her look even more beautiful, and I looked up to her gorgeous facial features and saw her hand with her ring on it go through her hair, and she blushed her beautiful rose colour as she looked at me staring at her. I walked over turning her towards me with both my hands on her waist, and she looked up at me as I leaned down kissing her and I felt her kiss me back her arms wrapping around my shoulders. I broke the kiss and then took her hand and opened the sliding door in our room and walked out with her, there was a small cold breeze but other then that the sun was still beaming down, and I felt the sand that was pearl white and super soft. I heard Bella taken in a deep breath, and I smiled. We reached the water and we stepped in. It felt normal for me, and that's the only thing I hated about my high body tempurature was that I couldn't tell if things were cold or not. I looked down at her. "Is it ok?" I asked, and she smiled brightly at me nodding.

"Yea it's nice." She said, and I nodded. We continued walking in and I grabbed her lifting her up and I felt her wrap her legs around me when the water got too high for me and then I stopped when it reached the bottom of my chest. I felt her arms on my shoulder and she giggled and I smiled at her.

"What?"

"No nothing I'm just really happy right now." She said, drawing patterns on my shoulder. I grinned.

"Me too." I said. I saw her pause for a minute, and then she bit her lip.

"Wanna talk about baby names? Cause we don't know how fast this is going to go by, and we need to talk about it some-" I cut her off kissing her and nodded up at her.

"Its ok Bells, we can talk about names." I said, she nodded and then looked around thoughtfully and started playing with the hair on the back of my head gently.

"Well, we know their twin boys, so that narrows it down." She said. I nodded. "How about..." We talked for while about the names, playing around. She tried names, and I have to admit some of them were funny like Logan, Jackson, or William, and I'd laugh and she'd laugh with me.

"Bells it's not that their bad names, it just doesn't feel bad." She smiled and nodded.

"Yea I know."

"How about... Caleb?" I said. She smiled.

"I actually really like that..." She said. "Caleb something Black." I nodded.

"Middle names." I said, and she nodded.

"Yea I guess we have to think of those too..." And I laughed. "Well... maybe we could do Billy and Charlie for their middle names... we don't have to if you don't want to... it's just I know their both important people in our lives and they've helped us with a lot..."

"No yea I like that idea." I said. "Caleb Charlie Black." I said, and she grinned.

"Well how about Aiden for the other name..." She said. "It sounds nice."

"I agree it does sound right... Aiden Billy Black."

"I love them..." She said leaning in kissing me and I kissed her back, my arms still wrapped around her. I felt a wave pass-through and I looked out towards the sea and I saw that it was getting rougher and the sky was getting more grey. I walked us back towards the shore, and she unwrapped her legs from my waist when it was more shallow and she took my hand and we walked back. We took a quick shower when we got back in, and then we ate lunch as it started raining outside. I made us sandwiches for lunch, and Bella curled up on a bean bag and was looking out at the view of the waves crashing on the beach and the rain pouring down. I put down the plates and she turned her head and then walked over and sat down on the couch with me and we ate with another show on, and I did the dishes and walked back and cuddled with Bella on the couch with the tv. We even started talking about when we were younger, and we always were playing together outside in the mud and how much fun we had when we were little. And then she asked about what it was like when Paul and the pack were helping me when I was changing. We lost track of time while we were talking but Bella froze and then jumped up and ran to the bathroom and I heard her puking and I ran after her holding her hair back rubbing her back. She got up and flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth and washed her face and noticed what time it was which was late.

"Are you ok?" I asked, concerned. She nodded and hugged me, and I hugged her back.

"Yea that was just unexpected." She murmured. After a few minutes I took her to bed and turned the lights off and she leaned into me resting her cheek on my chest and I ran my fingers up and down her arm gently with the rain and waves in the background.

"I love you Jake..." She said quietly.

"I love you too Bells." I said, and after a while I felt her fall asleep, and I fell asleep with her.


End file.
